Journey After Remembrance
by Rikku-Hoshi
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to "Journey to Remembrance." Tidus is back in Yuna's life, but things aren't going smoothly, starting with strange dreams Yuna begins to have. What happens when Tidus begins to hear voices as well?
1. Hidden Feelings

Here it is, the long awaited sequel to "Journey to Remembrance!" This chapter's a little dull, but  
hang in there, it'll be getting pretty good soon, I hope! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings  
  
"Something on your mind, Brudda?" Wakka shouted, throwing the Blitzball hard, as if  
  
hoping the day-dreaming Tidus wouldn't be able to react fast enough to catch it. Tidus snapped  
  
out of being deep in thought just in time to catch the ball, which he did with a little uneasiness,  
  
being that he hadn't been expecting to have the ball passed to him.   
  
Wakka, Tidus, and the rest of the Aurochs were standing on the beach in Besaid, and  
  
Wakka and Tidus were both passing the ball to each other, along with Datto.  
  
"Sorry," Tidus said, spinning the ball on his finger easily, "I was just thinking."  
  
"We could see that," Wakka said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Thinkin' 'bout what?" Datto asked. Datto was constantly in Tidus' business, worse than  
  
Rikku even.  
  
Tidus wanted to say something mean to answer Datto's question, being that of late, Datto  
  
had seriously been on Tidus' nerves, but Tidus resisted, answering with a casual, "I don't know."  
  
Tidus stopped the ball and threw it up, bouncing the ball off of his head and toward  
  
Wakka, who quickly caught it and passed it to Datto.  
  
Datto caught it with some difficulty, being that he was one of the worst on the team, but  
  
Datto quickly hid the difficulty, making it seem as if he had caught the ball quite at ease.  
  
Tidus' blue eyes sparkled in the sun, but they were looking somewhat dim, and not as  
  
bright as they usually were.   
  
Lately Tidus hadn't been feeling right about something, but he couldn't quite comprehend  
  
what was wrong. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
It had only been a week and a half since Tidus' return, but already it seemed as if he had  
  
been back for some time. He had easily managed to slip into life in Spira, finding it rather non-  
  
difficult, actually.  
  
However, the week had flown by, being that everything seemed to be so busy. Right  
  
away Wakka had insisted Tidus join back with the Aurochs, being that they hadn't been doing so  
  
well since Tidus' disappearance. Tidus had agreed, but to be truthful, he didn't know if he really  
  
wanted to play Blitzball right away. After all, being that there was to be a tournament coming up  
  
in only a week, the Aurochs had to practice furiously hard.  
  
"Hey Tidus," Wakka yelled over to the zoned-out Tidus, "I got something to ask you!"  
  
"What is it?" Tidus asked, running over to Wakka.  
  
"I need to help Jassu with this trick," Wakka said, making a hand gesture, "But I  
  
remembered I was supposed to go to the temple to help with something. Could you maybe do it  
  
for me? The temple thing, I mean?"  
  
"I suppose," Tidus said, deciding he'd rather take a break from Blitzball, even if it was to  
  
do some silly temple errand.  
  
"Ooh, can I go wit' 'im, cap'n?" Datto asked, much to Tidus' annoyance.  
  
"Ya, the temple can probably get all the help it can get," Wakka said, "And you've been  
  
practicing hard. Anyway, I'll see both of you bright and early tomorrow! See ya!"  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes as soon as his back was turned away from Datto, and ran off toward  
  
the temple, deciding that perhaps he'd get lucky and Datto would be unable to keep up.  
  
"Hey Tidus!" Datto said, sprinting to catch up with Tidus, "How're things goin' for ya?"  
  
"Fine Datto," Tidus answered with an annoying tone to his voice.  
  
"How's it been goin' wit' Yuna?" Datto asked, and Tidus couldn't figure out if he was  
  
teasing or if he seriously wanted to know. Just the same, why was Datto constantly up in Tidus'  
  
business?  
  
"If it concerned you, I'd tell you," Tidus said cooly, trying hard not to lose his temper.  
  
"Is dat a good thing?" Datto asked, and Tidus wondered if he really was as clueless as he  
  
seemed, "'Cause I hear Yuna's been gone a lot. You two gettin' along?"  
  
"I told you, if it concerned you, I'd tell you," Tidus said again, trying extremely hard to  
  
hide the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"How come I never see you two together?" Datto now asked.  
  
Tidus finally stopped his jog and turned sharply, facing the out-of-breath teammate of his.  
  
"What's your deal?" Tidus asked, still trying not to lose his cool, "What do you want me  
  
to say? Why do you even care?"  
  
"Just wonderin'," Datto said with a shrug.  
  
"What, you've never had a girl before," Tidus said, shaking his head, "So you think you  
  
gotta know all about my life?"  
  
"No, dat ain't it!" Datto said, as Tidus shook his head once more in disgust and started off  
  
again.  
  
"Whatever man," Tidus said, glad that the two had reached the village. He wondered  
  
now what it was he was going to have to do in the temple, and he reluctantly made his way up the  
  
steps, with Datto on his heels.  
  
"Oh, are you two here to help?" a priest said, bowing to Tidus and Datto as they walked  
  
into the dark, almost gloomy temple.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Tidus said, crossing his arms, "So, what are we here to help with?"  
  
"Why, shining up the statues, of course!" the priest said with a smile, as he handed both  
  
Tidus and Datto rags, "Now come on, get to work!"  
  
"Great," Tidus sighed, as Datto and he made their way in front of a large statue and began  
  
wiping it down, "No wonder Wakka sent us..."  
  
"Cap'n Wakka sent us 'cause he figured we were right for the job," Datto said proudly.  
  
"He sure has warped your mind," Tidus said, as he wiped hard at a spot that seemingly  
  
did not want to come off.   
  
"Hello, sorry I'm late!" a female voice said as Tidus turned around to see that it was Yuna  
  
running in. She took a rag from the priest and made her way toward where Tidus and Datto was  
  
standing, and gave a somewhat surprised look.  
  
"I didn't know you helped out with the temple!" Yuna said, as she joined Tidus and Datto  
  
in their scrubbing, "That was kind of you two to volunteer."  
  
"Actually," Datto said before Tidus could say anything, "Cap'n Wakka told us that we  
  
could come here, being that we've been doin' good in Blitzball."  
  
"More like Wakka didn't want to do this work," Tidus grumbled.  
  
"That so?" Yuna giggled as she bent down to wipe up a spot on the foot of one of the  
  
stone summoners.  
  
"You do this all the time?" Tidus asked her, to receive a nod from her.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I don't know, it's a way to pay my respects, I guess."  
  
"Where you been, Yuna?" Datto asked, and up until now, Tidus had completely forgotten  
  
about his presence.  
  
"I've been in Bevelle," Yuna said, giving Tidus a questioning look, as if to ask him about  
  
Datto.  
  
"Whatcha been doin' dere?" Datto asked, and now Tidus really wanted to hit him or  
  
something, being that by now Datto was extremely on his nerves.  
  
"Well, the Gullwings have been clearing a few things up," Yuna just said, again giving  
  
Tidus a questioning look.  
  
"Hey Datto, I think Cap'n Wakka said he wanted you to go and make the beds at the old  
  
Crusaders' Lounge," Tidus said, feeling extremely annoyed with Datto. He was lying, of course,  
  
but he hoped Datto would just go and do it.  
  
"You sure?" Datto asked, "'Cause why didn' Cap'n Wakka tell me himself?" Datto  
  
looked at Tidus somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Dunno," Tidus just said, shrugging, but that's what Wakka told me. And you wouldn't  
  
want him to get mad at you, would you?"  
  
"I guess not," Datto finally said in defeat, "I'll go and come back as soon as possible!"  
  
"Take your time and do a good job now!" Tidus yelled to the fleeing Aurochs player,  
  
wishing he'd come up with a job that would take longer to do.  
  
"'Bout time I lost him!" Tidus breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Datto was out the door,  
  
"All he does is ask me lame questions, like about our relationship, and he follows me  
  
everywhere! "Hey Tidus, can I warm up with you? Hey Tidus, where you goin'? Can I come  
  
too?" Tidus disguised his voice to sound like Datto, and he scrubbed away at a scuff mark  
  
angrily.  
  
"He must look up to you," Yuna just said thoughtfully, "So, how was your week? It's  
  
been a while, huh?"  
  
"I'll say!" Tidus said, wrapping his arms around Yuna's waist, "And man was it a tiring  
  
week!" He leaned in to kiss her lips, but Yuna pushed him away.  
  
"Tidus!" she whispered harshly, "Not in the temple!"  
  
"Fine, fine...I know, I know, taboo and crap," Tidus said, returning to his scrubbing, "So,  
  
how was your week?"  
  
"Well..." Yuna trailed off, appearing deep in thought, "It wasn't necessarily something I  
  
wanted to do. We had to go to Bevelle to help clear out the underground first, being that there  
  
should be no fiends whatsoever in the temple. Then, I had to attend numerous boring meetings  
  
about this and that...And..." Yuna trailed, as if she didn't want to continue on with what she was  
  
saying.  
  
"And what?" Tidus asked, stepping away from the now shining statue.  
  
"And...It turns out Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj were asked by the people to become  
  
Maesters of Spira," Yuna said, looking at the ground.  
  
"That's great," Tidus said, and wondered what the new Maesters were like. He'd heard  
  
plenty about them, but he hadn't actually met them.  
  
"Well, there's someone else they want to be a Maester," Yuna said then, slowly.  
  
"Who?" Tidus asked, not noticing how ignorant he was being.  
  
"Me..." Yuna said slowly.  
  
"You? But you're...You're..." Tidus was looking quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah, me," Yuna said, almost regretfully, "We're supposed to give our answers at the  
  
Blitzball game."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I have no idea! Rikku is totally against the idea, but Paine is all for it. I don't know if I  
  
really want to spend my entire life ruling over Spira, but then again, it'd make the people  
  
happy..."  
  
"When are you going to start worrying about yourself?" Tidus asked, sighing as he did so,  
  
"Now Yuna, it's totally up to you. I'm not really for it, but I'm not against it either." Now Tidus  
  
was feeling torn apart. What did he want? Did he want Yuna to help the people of Spira, or  
  
would he rather she did the selfish thing and turned them down? Naw, it wasn't selfish for her to  
  
turn it down necessarily, but it would be somewhat selfish for him to tell her she couldn't do it,  
  
just because he wanted her all for his own.  
  
"Well, I have some time to decide, right?" Yuna said, throwing a smile onto her lips.   
  
Tidus threw one on his, too, although for once he didn't truly feel like smiling.  
  
The two continued the tedious job of cleansing the statues in silence, not saying much,  
  
even though there was plenty they wanted to tell each other. It had, after all, been a week since  
  
they'd last seen each other.  
  
The two had just returned from Luca, when Rikku told Yuna about their mission in  
  
Bevelle, which Yuna just couldn't turn down. That's when Wakka had told Tidus about the big  
  
tournament also. So basically, the two had been on their own for the past week.  
  
"All done," Yuna finally said, smiling, as she stood out of her crouched position and took  
  
Tidus' rag from him, heading off toward the priest.  
  
Tidus smiled, incredibly relieved that the boring job had been finally finished. He  
  
followed Yuna, who was now discussing something with the priest.  
  
"It will be too incredible when you become the first female Maester of Ye– er, I mean,  
  
Spira!" the priest said, bowing to Yuna.  
  
"Well..." Yuna started, as if not knowing what to say to the priest.  
  
"She hasn't become one yet, so just hold your breath," Tidus said, hoping he didn't sound  
  
quite as nasty as he had intended it. He knew things like that would convince Yuna to do  
  
something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Oh, of course," the priest said, looking somewhat startled at Tidus' words. Yuna shot  
  
Tidus a sharp look, but then she just shook her head, and bid farewell to the priest, and with her  
  
boots clinging as she walked across the temple floor, toward the exit.  
  
Tidus sighed, worried that he'd said the wrong thing, and he then ran after her.  
  
"Hey Yuna!" he yelled, as he squinted his eyes in the wonderful sunny weather. When  
  
wasn't it sunny in Besaid?  
  
"Tidus, that was rather rude," she just said, and continued walking.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna. I just don't want people like him making your decisions for you. You  
  
know it makes you feel awkward!"  
  
"Look, it's okay, really..." Yuna just sighed, "But don't say anything more about it right  
  
now, okay?"  
  
"Well, okay..." Tidus just said with a shrug, "I can do that, I hope..."  
  
Yuna smiled at him, and said, "Things sure have been busy around here, haven't they?   
  
And...Well, I'm leaving again tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Tidus asked amazed, "But I've waited a whole week to see you, and now you're  
  
leaving again!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuna said, "But you'll be busy practicing for the tournament anyway, won't  
  
you?" She gave Tidus a pouting look and took his hand, as if trying to say she was sorry that she  
  
had to leave again already.  
  
"Where are you going this time?" Tidus just asked slowly.  
  
"Lucil needs some help fixing up Kilika. Dona comme-sphered me today to tell me about  
  
it and asked for the Gullwings' assistance."  
  
"How long will that take?" Tidus asked, wondering when things could settle down. He  
  
really had been looking forward to some alone-time, with just Yuna and he. He sighed, however,  
  
as he realized more that never that his hopes for time alone with her weren't going to come true  
  
yet.  
  
"Hopefully not long," Yuna said, standing on her tiptoes to peck Tidus lightly, "But I'd  
  
expect to be gone for a day or two at least."  
  
Tidus sighed again, and said, "Well, I guess at least Blitzball will keep me busy, right?"  
  
"Right!" Yuna replied, taking Tidus' hand, "Now come on, let's go back to the airship  
  
and hangout or something. Or, do you need to get back to practice?"  
  
"Hanging out in the airship sounds fine with me!" Tidus said, deciding that even if Rikku  
  
was there, and maybe Brother or Paine, he would still at least get to spend some time with Yuna.  
  
"Ooh, can I go too, Brudda?" Tidus quivered at the voice, knowing who it came from.  
  
"Uhm, Datto..." Tidus said slowly, turning and looking at his anxious looking teammate,  
  
"I...Uh..."  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Yuna said cheerfully, causing Tidus to give her a surprised look.  
  
"Great!" Datto said, and then said to Tidus, "Oh, and by da way, da beds were already  
  
made."  
  
"Oh, right," Tidus just said, as Yuna smiled and started up a lively conversation with  
  
Datto, as the three made their way toward the airship, "Just great..."

Okay, yeah, this chapter wasn't the longest, and it was kind of boring too. It's kind of like an  
introduction, just so you kind of get the feel for what's going on. Hopefully more interesting  
chapters on the way!


	2. A Troublesome Dream

Oh yeah, disclaimers...Sorry, I'm really bad about those! Okay, I don't own Final Fantasy X or  
X-2, nor any characters from it. The plot of this story I do own, but yeah...Okay, anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! (By the way, Datto's not gay, he's just kind of I don't know, dumb...I guess!)  
  
Chapter 2: A Troublesome Dream  
  
"Could he be any more annoying?" Rikku whispered to Tidus, who nodded his head in  
  
agreement, as Datto told some boring story about something that had happened to Keepa during a  
  
tournament.  
  
"Yuna's the one who invited him," Tidus said, very softly, being that Yuna was sitting on  
  
his other side, "But you can't blame her. I mean, look at the guy! Who wouldn't feel sorry for  
  
him?"  
  
"I don't," Rikku said, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair, "He's so annoying!"   
  
"At least you haven't had to spend the entire week with him!" Tidus reminded her.  
  
Paine stood up and said she had to leave, and Rikku smiled at the opportunity and said  
  
that she too, had to leave.  
  
"Take me with you!" Tidus pleaded as Rikku walked past him after Paine.  
  
Rikku smiled at him and stuck out her tongue, causing Tidus to lean back in his chair,  
  
crossing his arms, not believing that this was how he was spending his day with Yuna.  
  
"So then guess where the Blitzball landed?" Datto cried out, between laughter, as Yuna  
  
and Tidus sat there, trying to seem interested, "It lands right on Keepa's head!" Datto burst out  
  
laughing, and Yuna managed a fake little giggle, but Tidus just leaned farther back into his chair,  
  
trying to come up with ways to lose Datto.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus moaned in Yuna's ear, as Datto had his eyes closed as tears of laughter  
  
slipped down his cheeks, "Can we please get rid of Datto!"  
  
"I can't just tell him to get lost!" Yuna whispered back to Tidus, "It's not very nice!"  
  
"Let me get rid of him then!" Tidus begged.  
  
Yuna looked in thought, and she finally smiled and said, "Okay, but I don't want to be  
  
involved in any way!"  
  
"That's my Yuna!" Tidus said, smiling, "Oh, hey Datto, I hate to have to tell you this  
  
right now, after we've had all of this fun, but Captain Wakka called a while ago. He wants you  
  
to, uh, run five laps around Besaid Village. Actually, more like ten."  
  
"What? Why?" Datto looked like he was going to die.  
  
"Uh, well, he said it's because he's seriously thinking of having you play center," Tidus  
  
lied, even though it was a well-known fact that Wakka himself played center.  
  
"Really?" Datto stared at Tidus wide-eyed, making Tidus feel a little guilty about his lie,  
  
but Tidus decided just the same, Datto really could use the extra workout. He was in terrible  
  
shape.  
  
"Yeah, really," Tidus said, and Datto jumped up, and said goodbye, and ran out the door.  
  
"Well, you took care of him," Yuna said, lying her head on Tidus' shoulder, "But that  
  
wasn't true, was it?"  
  
"Naw. There's no way he'd get off defense. Not in a million years," Tidus said, trying  
  
not to laugh, "He's slightly pathetic. Still, he does play an okay defense, if you know what I  
  
mean!"  
  
Yuna laughed, feeling quite glad to hear Tidus' perky voice next to her. She had missed  
  
him terribly over the past week, and hadn't been able to stop worrying about him either. She had  
  
convinced herself that she wasn't going to worry a single bit about Tidus disappearing again, but  
  
just the same, she worried anyway.  
  
"I missed you terribly," Yuna finally said, after Tidus and she sat there for quite some  
  
time.  
  
"I missed you too," Tidus said, pecking the top of her head.  
  
"I wish you could come with me," Yuna said, putting the full weight of her head on  
  
Tidus' shoulder.  
  
"Me too," Tidus said, and stroked her hair.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to stay here and play Blitzball," Yuna continued.  
  
"Me too," Tidus said again.  
  
"Maybe you should just skip it for a while?" Yuna asked, giving a pouting look and  
  
lifting her head off of his shoulder.  
  
Tidus smiled, and shook his head.   
  
"No dice, Yuna," he said, and he smiled sweetly, "But after the tournament..."  
  
"Ohh!" Yuna moaned, lying her head back down upon his shoulder, "But it's so unfair!"  
  
"I know," Tidus said, and continued to stroke her soft hair.  
  
"I mean, I was deprived of you for three years, and now that you're back, I still can't see  
  
you!"  
  
"I know," Tidus said again, deciding to let her ramble on about what she wished could  
  
happen.  
  
Yuna moved her head down farther, and gingerly ran her fingers down his chest, and  
  
looked up at him, hoping to see some change of plans in his eyes.  
  
"You can try all you want," Tidus said, smiling, "But you know I can't go with you."  
  
"I know, I know," Yuna said, returning her head to his shoulder, "But it's terrible, you  
  
know? I just want to be with you..."  
  
"I know," Tidus said, "But after this week, hopefully things'll be good, right?" Of  
  
course, then Tidus reminded himself that if Yuna were to become a Maestress of Spira, there'd  
  
be little alone-time.  
  
Yuna nodded, but she didn't really look too happy about having to wait an entire week to  
  
spend some time with Tidus. For now, this day was the only one they'd have to spend together.  
  
"Well, let's at least spend the rest of today together, then, okay?" Yuna said, standing up,  
  
but then looked out the window, noticing that the sun was already beginning to set.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku yelled as she ran into the room at that moment, "Brother says visiting  
  
time is over! I told him that there was no such thing, but he says there is, and then I said–"  
  
"It's okay Rikku," Tidus said, knowing that for some reason he was quite unwanted in the  
  
airship according to Brother, "I should be going, anyway. Tomorrow we have a scrimmage  
  
against Kilika. If we don't completely waste them, then there's no hope for us at the  
  
tournament."  
  
Yuna looked sad, but then her eyes popped open as she noticed Tidus was giving her an  
  
incredibly delighted smile.  
  
"You're going to Kilika?" Yuna gasped, running to Tidus and embracing him, "Why  
  
didn't you tell me?"  
  
"'Cause I'd rather get the attention you were giving me earlier!" Tidus said with a cheeky  
  
smile, "And besides, it's always better to surprise you, know what I mean?"  
  
Yuna hit Tidus playfully in the arms, smiling more broadly than Tidus had seen her smile  
  
in a while.  
  
Rikku had just stood watching the two, a slight smile on her face.   
  
"So anyway, you two," she said, "Before you start making out or somethin'–. " It was too  
  
late. Tidus' arms were tightly around Yuna's waist and her's were comfortably around his neck,  
  
as the two kissed quite passionately.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Rikku cried, breaking them up, "Go get a room, or something!"  
  
"We did," Tidus said, "You just happened to come in."  
  
Yuna smiled at Rikku and then back at Tidus.  
  
"Well, goodbye then," Yuna said, smiling at Tidus, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight," Tidus said, and the two pecked each other quickly on the lips.  
  
Yuna and Rikku watched as Tidus exited the airship, and Yuna felt a familiar longing for  
  
him as she watched out the window until he was out of sight.  
  
"Someone's in love!" Rikku cooed, and Yuna just smiled.  
  
"When did you finally notice?" Yuna asked her cousin, still smiling.  
  
"When you guys getting married!" Rikku asked, and Yuna realized it was the first time  
  
she had even ever thought about getting married.  
  
"I don't know," Yuna told her cousin thoughtfully, "I haven't really thought about it. I  
  
guess I'll just wait for him to pop the question, know what I mean?"  
  
"Definitely!" Rikku giggled, and then ran out of the room, leaving Yuna to sit there, still  
  
staring at the spot outside that she had last seen Tidus.  
  
It was now dark out, and Yuna sighed happily, knowing that at least Tidus would be with  
  
her some of the day the following day. Perhaps she'd get done early with her chores and even be  
  
able to catch some of the scrimmage. She decided not to get her hopes up to high, however, and  
  
she walked up the stairs into the cabin, deciding that she might as well get some sleep, being that  
  
she couldn't wait to be together again with Tidus.  
  
Yuna climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over herself She hadn't really felt tired, but  
  
suddenly her eyes felt heavy, and in no time at all, she had fallen asleep.  
  
Yuna was dancing. A dance that she hadn't performed in over two years. However,  
  
everything about it was still familiar to her, the whisking of her staff, the movements her feet  
  
made, and the feeling of pyreflies wisping about her. Her eyes were closed, but she knew what it  
  
was she was doing. She was performing a sending.  
  
Whose sending, though? And where was she? She was barefoot, and the ground beneath  
  
her felt cold on her bare feet. She felt her hair waving about, and she was aware of a chilly  
  
breeze that swept through the area that she was in.  
  
She finished the dance, and opened her eyes, noticing that it was a dark night, and stars  
  
twinkled everywhere. It was very bright, however, and it was then that Yuna realized that the  
  
stars and the moon weren't the only ones causing light. There were lighted buildings  
  
everywhere. It only took her a little while to realize where she was. She was in Zanarkand, on  
  
the very top of one of those buildings.  
  
She was wearing her summoner outfit, and found herself dropping her staff and running  
  
over to the side of the building. She stared down, at the long drop, and began to cry.  
  
There was no fountain coming out of the building, but as a tear slid down her face, so did  
  
a bit of water from the fountain of the building. The harder she began to cry, the more the  
  
fountain came down. It was as if the building was crying to. Then, without controlling her body,  
  
Yuna retrieved her staff, and with tears still streaming out of her eyes and the building, continued  
  
her dance.  
  
Thoughts ran through her head, thoughts that she couldn't control.  
  
You didn't like this dance, did you? You didn't want me to dance, did you? Then why am  
  
I dancing for you now?  
  
The dance stopped, but the tears didn't. Yuna, still clenching the staff, ran back to the  
  
end of the building, and stood on the railing, and held out the staff in front of her. She closed her  
  
eyes, and dropped the staff, and watched as it fell. It fell into a cloud, for the building was that  
  
high.  
  
Then, she smiled, re-closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall from the building as well,  
  
though the clouds, through the amount of pyreflies, and then found herself land in flowers.   
  
She opened her eyes, and knew where she was now. There was a fountain all around her,  
  
like the ones on the buildings. Except now, she was in the farplane.  
  
Yuna's eyes burst open, and she sat straight up in her bed. She could hear Rikku's soft  
  
breathing in the bed next to her, and looked over to see that Paine too was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Was that a dream?" Yuna questioned herself softly, "But it seemed so real..."  
  
She looked down at herself, surprised to see that she was still in her pajamas, and not her  
  
summoner outfit.   
  
Her chest went up and down as her breaths were quite rushed. She decided that perhaps  
  
she needed some fresh air, being that she was quite shaken up.  
  
She slipped on her boots, ignoring the fact that they didn't exactly go with her violet  
  
nightgown, and she then slipped on a green robe, ignoring the fact that the robe belonged to  
  
Rikku.  
  
She walked briskly outside, ignoring the cold chill that was now on her. She paced back  
  
and forth, trying to figure out the strange dream she had just had.  
  
"Let's see," she said to herself, "I was sending someone, and I was in Zanarkand. Then, I  
  
jumped off, and landed in the farplane. That's all. Just a strange dream."   
  
Still, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was nothing, she simply  
  
didn't feel right about something.  
  
"Who was I sending..." she thought to herself, as she continued her pacing, "Of course! I  
  
was sending..." Her thoughts trailed as she realized who it was she was sending. She had been  
  
sending Tidus in her dream.   
  
Thinking of Tidus being gone made her heart feel unbearably heavy.  
  
"Okay, I'll just go visit him quick," Yuna decided, as she began off toward the village,  
  
hoping she wouldn't have any fiend problems, being that she didn't have any weapons on her or  
  
anything.  
  
She reached the village with little trouble, and went straight toward the old crusaders'  
  
lounge, knowing that besides Wakka, all of the Aurochs slept there.  
  
She crept in, seeing that everybody was asleep. The noise from the snoring was almost  
  
unbearable, and Yuna saw Tidus on the very last bed, staring straight ahead, obviously not  
  
asleep.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna whispered, creeping up to his bed.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked, sitting up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had this dream," Yuna said, sitting on Tidus' bed next to him, "It was terrible!"  
  
"What was it about?" Tidus asked her, having to speak somewhat loudly to clear the  
  
sound of Keepa's snoring.  
  
Yuna explained her dream to him, but Tidus was able to shrug it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he told her, "It was just a dream."  
  
"I know, I know," Yuna said, feeling somewhat foolish, "But it just felt so real. I just  
  
wanted to make sure you were still here, I guess..."  
  
"Know worries," Tidus said, smiling, "I'm still here! Besides, you really think I'd leave  
  
this close to a tournament?" He was joking, but he could see that it wasn't cheering up Yuna  
  
any.   
  
"Want me to walk you back to the airship?" he asked finally, not really knowing what  
  
else to say.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Yuna said, but the dream was still bugging her.  
  
"Or you could stay here, I guess," Tidus said slowly, figuring Yuna would laugh or  
  
something. He basically just wanted to get that dream out of her head.  
  
"Okay," Yuna said, crawling under the blankets.  
  
"Hey! I was kidding!" Tidus said, although he was wondering if he truly had been,  
  
"Besides, what will the rest of the team think?"  
  
"I don't care what they think," Yuna said, "Although their snoring is kind of loud..."  
  
"Exactly," Tidus said, "Now come on, I'll walk you back to the airship."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm staying here!" Yuna said, laughing.  
  
"Fine, you win," Tidus said, as he slipped under the covers next to her.  
  
"Oh, first let me take this itchy robe off!" Yuna said, untying it and allowing Tidus to  
  
slide it off of her shoulders. Tidus threw it on the floor, and Yuna snuggled up to him. Before  
  
long, the two had fallen asleep. 


	3. Time for Victory

Wow, thanks everyone for reviewing! It really makes my tennis-filled day seem worthwhile! Anyway, here's chapter three, and starting chapter four, things should really be getting good! Enjoy! (By the way, sorry for the wait for this chapter! I've been kind of busy...) Anyway, enjoy! By the way, I uploaded this as a different type of document, so the formatting is different. In my opinion, it's easier to read, but yeah. Anyway, for like the hundredth time, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Time for Victory  
  
Tidus awoke the next morning feeling as if there were hundreds of people watching him. He opened his eyes, and realized he wasn't too far off, either.  
  
All of the Aurochs stood around his bed, staring, as if they'd never seen someone sleep in their lives.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, only to remember that Yuna's head was resting on his chest, "Oh...You guys got a problem?"  
  
The Aurochs all shook their heads and all said, "Oh, no...Uh...", and Tidus just rolled his eyes. So apparently Datto wasn't the only nosy one on the team.  
  
"Get, all of you," Tidus said quietly, not wanting to wake up Yuna. The rest of the Aurochs all looked at each other, and ran out of the hut, as if afraid of what Tidus would do to them if they didn't.  
  
Tidus laughed silently to himself, watching as Keepa tripped on his way out and then quickly picked himself back up.  
  
Smiling, Tidus turned to the sleeping Yuna, and kissed her softly on the forehead, causing her to stir.  
  
"I don't want to get up," she moaned, and Tidus kissed her again.  
  
"Come on, you'd better get up before all of Besaid is at the door. Knowing my teammates, they've all each at least told one person that we were sleeping together..."  
  
"They're nosier than Rikku," Yuna just mumbled, not opening her eyes yet, "But I could really care less right now..."  
  
"Don't make me push you off of the bed," Tidus said, causing Yuna to open her eyes and look at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah right," she just said, "Like you wou–!" She only squealed as Tidus rolled her right off of the bed.  
  
"Sorry, but ya had to get up somehow, right?" Tidus said, laughing.  
  
"You're so mean!" Yuna said, slipping on Rikku's robe again, "But anyway, I'd better get back before they all freak at my absence."  
  
"They nosy too?" Tidus asked, kissing Yuna's forehead again.  
  
"Brother and Rikku almost top Datto," Yuna just said, as she waved to Tidus and ran out the door of the hut.  
  
Tidus smiled, and decided that he might as well join up with the rest of the Aurochs, being that he had no idea how they were getting to Kilika. He prayed that they were riding the airship with Yuna, but knowing Wakka, he highly doubted it.  
  
Tidus quickly fixed his hair and got dressed, and ran outside, to be blasted by sunlight, and was trying to figure out where it would have been that the rest of his team had ran off to.  
  
He saw Lulu walking toward the temple, cradling Vidina in her arms, so he ran over to her.  
  
"Hey Lulu!" he greeted her, "Know where the rest of the Aurochs are?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, "Wakka's on the hill, praying, though. The rest all ran out of their hut like something had scared them, and then Yuna emerged..." Lulu raised her eyebrows suspiciously at Tidus.  
  
"Yuna emerged? What, when?" Tidus said, playing dumb, although his smile gave it away that he truly did realize Yuna had been there.  
  
"You two aren't even engaged," Lulu said, her emotionless voice sounding even more emotionless than usual.  
  
"We didn't do anything," Tidus said, "She just had a nightmare. That's all. Anyway, I guess I'll go find Wakka, okay?"  
  
"Go ahead. And when you see him, tell him that praying is a thing of the past. He just can't seem to get that through his stubborn head."  
  
"Roger!" Tidus said, and sprinted off toward the hilltop, taking in the gorgeous Besaid view as he did so.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" Tidus yelled, as soon as Wakka came into view.  
  
"Shh!" Wakka said, hushing Tidus, and Tidus realized his eyes were closed, "Can you not see I'm praying?"  
  
"Yeah but–."  
  
"Shh!" Wakka said again, causing Tidus to roll his eyes.  
  
Wakka finally bowed his head and turned to Tidus.  
  
"Nothin' wrong wit praying," he just said, almost sheepishly.  
  
Tidus shook his head, "Yeah, if Yevon hadn't all been a crock!"  
  
"Hey, hey!" Wakka said, shaking his head, "It don't matter, ya. We still should atone, to make sure things don't go back to how dey used to be!"  
  
"Right, right," Tidus said, acting as if he truly agreed with Wakka's words, "Anyway, you know where the rest went?"  
  
"I think dey're at the beach, where dey should be," Wakka said, crossing his arms across his chest, "We have to catch da boat soon, anyway."  
  
"What?" Tidus moaned, "We're goin' by boat? That's totally unfair!"  
  
"According to Jassu, you saw plenty of Yuna last night, am I correct?" Wakka asked, winking at Tidus as he began down the trail toward the beach.  
  
"Uh!" Tidus just said in disgust, as he followed Wakka, "Just what are they sayin', anyway?"  
  
"They're saying dat dere was more goin' on last night than sleeping," Wakka said, shaking his head.  
  
"They're a bunch of liars," Tidus said, "A bunch of gossiping good-for-nothin'–."  
  
"Hey, dey're your teammates!" Wakka reminded Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Tidus said, and smiled, deciding to play a joke on Wakka, "They won't be my teammates when I agree to join the Goers though, will they?"  
  
"What?" Wakka stopped dead in his tracks, "You're doin' what?"  
  
"Riding in the airship!" Tidus finished for Wakka, laughing and slapping his captain on the shoulder, "So, I'll meet you guys in Kilika, okay?"  
  
"Oh no," Wakka said, running after Tidus, who had already started off toward the airship, "No member of my team is riding in some machina!"  
  
"I told you," Tidus said in a singsong voice, "I'm joining the Goers!" Then, Tidus sprinted out of Wakka's sight, leaving the poor captain of the Aurochs looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Hey Loverboy!" Jassu yelled as Tidus arrived at the beach. The rest of the Aurochs laughed, and Jassu hid behind everybody else, as if afraid of getting hit, or something.  
  
"Oh, you bunch of jealous buffoons," Tidus just said, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, we're gonna ride the airship! Who's with me!"  
  
"I am! I am!" the Aurochs all began to shout excitedly, just as Wakka made his way down the beach.  
  
"What are you all doing?" Wakka asked, as he came up the rest of the team.  
  
"We're ridin' in the airship! I'm so excited!" Keepa said, and the rest of the team nodded.  
  
"What? Tidus!" Wakka glared at Tidus, "I will not ride in that machina!"  
  
"What's the matter, Daddy?" Rikku said as she came running up to them from behind, "You still afraid of machina?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of it!" Wakka said, crossing his arms, and glaring again at Tidus, who in return just shot Wakka a cheeky smile.  
  
"Well, Brother says you're all welcome to ride! 'Course, Buddy kinda had to talk him into it...But, hey! In the end, you are all welcome aboard!"  
  
"Great!" Tidus said, ignoring the glares Wakka was throwing at him, "Come on everybody, we don't want to miss the scrimmage, do we? What's our goal?"  
  
"VICTORY!" the Aurochs all shouted, chasing Tidus and Rikku toward the airship.  
  
"Who's captain?" Wakka asked nobody, being that his team had all followed Tidus and Rikku. Shaking his head, Wakka decided he might as well join the rest. It wasn't as if he'd never been on an airship before. Maybe Lulu was right, anyway. Yevon was a thing of the past...  
  
It had done nothing but betrayed all of them.  
  
"Wait for me!" Wakka finally yelled, and followed his team.  
  
"Kilika's a mess," Nooj's serious voice was heard over the comme-sphere that both Paine and Yuna looked into, "All we need is for you to help."  
  
"Help with what, exactly?" Paine asked.  
  
"Well, it'll be easier to calm people down with Yuna around, and we could use some extra help to tear down that barrier that's guarding the temple. Not only that, but the people need something to turn to. They've always been followers of Yevon, or of the Youth League or New Yevon. But now that all of that's gone..."  
  
"Don't worry, at the Blitzball tournament, I'm sure that the crowning of the new Maesters will do some good," Yuna said, and immediately wished she hadn't, because she could tell from the look in Nooj's eyes that he was expecting Yuna to agree to rule Spira along with him.  
  
"Anyway, the Blitzball scrimmage today will do some good also, but I'm afraid that if the Aurochs win, it'll only upset people more," Nooj smiled, "However, with the Auroch's history..."  
  
"We'll be sure to win!" Tidus' excited voice came into the room, causing Yuna and Paine to turn around to the entrance, to see Rikku standing there, as well as Tidus and the rest of the Aurochs. Wakka came in soon after, out of breath.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna said, and shook her head, turning back to Nooj, "I'm sure the game will be a very close one."  
  
"Well, I'll see all of you in a bit," Nooj said, stretching his neck to get a glimpse of what was causing all of the racket that had just entered the airship.  
  
"See you soon, then," Paine said, and Nooj nodded his goodbye. Paine clicked off the comme-sphere, and turned to the rowdy Blitzball players, shaking her head.  
  
"Too bad we can't watch the scrimmage!" Rikku moaned, "Do we really have to do the dirty work?"  
  
"Okay troops," Tidus said to the Aurochs then, ignoring what Rikku had said, "Onward to the cabin, where we will discuss today's plans!"  
  
"VICTORY! VICTORY!" the Aurochs cheered, as they all stuffed themselves into the elevator, on their way to the cabin.  
  
"My, what are you, the little captain?" Wakka asked, smiling.  
  
"Hey, just gettin' them in line for you, Sir," Tidus said, saluting, "'Cause I ain't going in the cabin with you guys! See you later!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Wakka said, "You're part of this team too!"  
  
"I already got the plan down," Tidus said, shaking his head, "Pass the ball to me, I shoot, I score!"  
  
"This isn't like your Abes," Wakka said, but he was still smiling, "There'll be no star players on my team."  
  
"Whatever, Wakka," Tidus said, smiling, "When we're down, my plan will sound real good."  
  
Wakka shook his head and rolled his eyes, muttering to himself as he entered the elevator, following the rest.  
  
"You sure know how to handle yourself," Rikku said, smiling.  
  
"When you're as good as me," Tidus said, flexing his muscles, "You don't need a plan."  
  
"Is he always this cocky?" Paine asked, shaking her head, "Anyway, I need to discuss something with Buddy. I'll be in the engine room if you need me."  
  
Paine exited the room, and Tidus realized it was empty, besides Yuna, Rikku, and him.  
  
"So, where is everybody?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Something came apart in the engine room, so that's where Buddy and Brother are," Yuna said, "We'll be leaving real soon. As for Shinra, he was needed in Bikanel."  
  
"So, what was all this stuff about the people of Kilika being upset if the Beasts lose?" Rikku asked, looking at the blank comme-sphere screen.  
  
"Nothing," Yuna said, "But Kilika has been known to be bad losers."  
  
"Not nearly as bad as Luca though!" Rikku said, throwing herself in her normal chair, "But wake me up when we get there, 'kay? I didn't sleep very well." Rikku positioned herself so that she was still facing Tidus and Yuna, and said, "Go ahead, do whatever you two want. I have my eyes closed."  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood there, staring at Rikku, not knowing what to do or say. Rikku's eyelids were open just the slightest bit, and Yuna laughed.  
  
"You are such a nosy little spy!" she said, patting her cousin on the head.  
  
"Besides, we don't care if you're here or not," Tidus said, wrapping his arms around Yuna.  
  
"Okay, actually we do," Yuna said, as if to remind Tidus, "That's why we'll go out on the deck!"  
  
"Hey!" Rikku moaned.  
  
Yuna smiled at her cousin and grabbed Tidus' hand, dragging him toward the elevator.  
  
"Well Yuna, whatdya got in mind?" Tidus asked, again wrapping his arms around her slender waist as they entered the elevator.  
  
Yuna laughed and removed his arms. "I have something important to discuss with you, that's all."  
  
"What?" Tidus whined disappointedly. The two reached the deck, and they walked out, the soft morning breeze in their faces.  
  
Yuna sat down, and Tidus sat down next to her, waiting to hear what it was she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"If I become Maestress," Yuna began, "We'd have to live in Bevelle. And...Well, there's no Blitzball team in Bevelle, and then it'd be hard to play for the Aurochs."  
  
"Yeah?" Tidus asked, "So what. If that's what you want to do, I can forget about Blitzball."  
  
"No, I don't know if I truly want to do that. I love it in Besaid. Or Kilika...Or Mi'ihen. I want to live someplace calm and quiet. But I've always dreamed of becoming the first ever Maestress of Spira..."  
  
"You have all week to decide," Tidus said quickly, deciding that he didn't want to discuss it right then. Not before his scrimmage. He just didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Right," Yuna said, sensing that Tidus didn't want to talk about it, "I do have all week..."  
  
"Whatever you decide," Tidus said flatly, "I'll always be with you. I'll be on your side. Just do what you want to do for once, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yuna said, nodding.  
  
"So, have any more dreams last night?" Tidus asked, leaning back and staring into the horizon.  
  
"No," Yuna said, and she seemed in thought then, and Tidus wondered if it had been wise to bring up that dream.  
  
"That's good," Tidus said, still worried that it hadn't been the best idea to bring up the dream.  
  
Yuna continued to look in thought, and then finally burst out laughing, causing Tidus to wonder what it was that she was laughing at.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You," Yuna just said, as she stopped her laughing, "I've never seen anyone walk all over Wakka like you do!"  
  
"I don't walk all over him!" Tidus argued, not comprehending where Yuna was getting at.  
  
"Oh you don't, do you?" Yuna said, smiling, "Then how come all of the other Aurochs are in the cabin discussing game plans while you're up here?"  
  
"I figured you'd be happy I was here!" Tidus said, but Yuna just smiled wider.  
  
"Whatever, you're totally in control of the team, you know it. Whatever you say goes."  
  
"Well, that's the way it should be," Tidus said surely, "What of it?"  
  
"Nothing, I just find it funny, amusing, I don't know..." Yuna said, still smiling, "I didn't know you were such a control-freak."  
  
"I'm not!" Tidus said, but he smiled anyway. Whenever it came to Blitzball, he was a total control-freak. He'd do about anything to win.  
  
"Anyway," Yuna said, "I'm a little worried about today's scrimmage. The people in Kilika are restless. They're all itching to start something. I'm afraid that if you guys win–."  
  
"You mean "when"," Tidus corrected Yuna with a smile.  
  
"Right, when you guys win, I'm afraid that the people of Kilika just may get a little, antsy."  
  
"You don't expect us to throw the game, do you?" Tidus asked, hoping that wasn't what Yuna was getting at.  
  
"No, I'm just worried, that's all. You know, I thought two years ago we had cleared everything up, but I'm afraid that the people are still on the edge of their seats. It's as if now that Sin isn't around, they don't know what to do. Know what I mean?"  
  
"I guess," Tidus just said, stretching as he did so, "Well, don't worry about it. It's not your problem, Yuna."  
  
"I know, you're right," Yuna said, and stood up, "Well, let's go on in. We should be leaving soon."  
  
"Right," Tidus said, standing up also. He was about to lead the way back into the airship, but something was bothering him. How could Yuna and he be out alone, and act like complete strangers? Or act just barely acquainted? Smiling, he turned around sharply, surprising Yuna, who was right on his heels, and wrapped his arms around her, smiling his usual cheeky smile.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I just couldn't let you go without giving you a kiss first!"  
  
"Oh, whatever!" Yuna said, although she smiled. The two leaned in toward each other, but just before their lips met, the airship started off, knocking Tidus over backwards, with Yuna landing on top of him.  
  
"Ow!" Tidus moaned, as he back smacked into the airship.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Yuna apologized, fearing it had been her.  
  
"Naw, you didn't hurt," Tidus said, smiling, "But my back doesn't feel the greatest..."  
  
"That's not going to hurt your game?" Yuna asked, and stood up quickly, being that she had still been on top of him.  
  
"YUNA!" Brother's voice could be heard over the intercom, "Get back in here NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Yuna muttered, reaching her hand down to Tidus to help him up, "We're coming."  
  
"No, just you!" Brother screamed, "Leave that filthy vermin out there where he belongs!"  
  
"What did I do to him?" Tidus asked, and Yuna just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just ignore him," Yuna said, dragging Tidus into the airship, "Who knows what his problem is."  
  
"Yeah, who knows..." Tidus just said, "But anyway, I'd better get to the cabin. I'll see you later."  
  
Yuna nodded, but again she looked deep in thought as Tidus headed off toward the elevator.  
  
"Oh, and Yuna," Tidus said, as Yuna looked at him, "Don't forget to smile!"  
  
"Right!" Yuna laughed, and Tidus gave a little bow and left the area. Yuna smiled, doing as he told her to, and walked into the bridge, wondering just how things in Kilika were going to go. They would be there in no time flat, and she still hadn't figured out what it was she was going to do about the people's behavior.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Yuna finally just sighed and decided she would just have to hope for the best. She didn't realize things were going to be much worse than she could imagine. 


	4. What the Fayth Says

Okay, I know I said chapter 4 and up should get really exciting, but in my opinion, this chapter was somewhat boring too. (Or maybe it's just me?) However, this chapter is pretty important for future events, so, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: What the Fayth Says  
  
"BLITZ OFF!" the excited announcer screamed at the top of his lungs, as the ball was thrust in the air. Wakka leapt for it, but so did the Kilika Beast's center.

Tidus found it pleasant to be playing in the ocean instead of in a sphere pool, but at the same time realized it was far harder to concentrate in the open air than in a closed in area. In fact, he was so focused on this fact, that he almost missed the pass that Wakka had thrown him.

He caught it, and, deciding it was time he stayed focused, began swimming toward the other team's goal, deciding that he would have to do something to cover up his daydreaming from earlier.

He kicked the ball hard, and the goaltender was lucky enough to have the ball hit off of him, but Wakka caught the rebound and was then able to throw it into the goal with little difficulty.

The Aurochs all excitedly swam quickly over to high-five Wakka, and Tidus did too, but Tidus was still a little too concentrated on trying to concentrate on the game.

Wakka shook his head knowingly at Tidus, and gave him the "Get in the Game!" look,  
and then the Aurochs regained their positions, waiting for the next toss up.

Perhaps it was being in the open air, but Tidus was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate.  
The ball came soaring up behind him then, as he swam in place in thought, and he caught it with some ease, and, snapping out of his daydreaming, swam off with it toward the Kilika Beast's goal. However, he had stood there with the ball too long, and already four of the Beast's members were on his tail.

They tackled Tidus, and managed to get the ball out of his arms. They then hurriedly swam toward the Auroch's goal, and made a goal.  
The crowd cheered and the Beasts went crazy, as if they had just won the game.

"It's not over yet!" Tidus thought, and seeing the looks he was being given by his team,  
decided to keep his head in the game full-time. The game continued, soon with the Aurochs ahead two to one. Soon the game was nearly over, with all of the Kilika fans on the edges of their seats, praying for the Beasts to win.

The Beasts now had the ball and Tidus was just about to make his game-winning tackle,  
when something happened.

Tidus' vision suddenly went blurry and he couldn't exactly make out the players,  
although he could feel the one he was about to tackle swim swiftly by him. He felt sick, as if he were going to pass out, and suddenly couldn't hear anything anymore. He couldn't hear the cheering crowds, or anything else.

_"Protect your summoner..."_ A voice said loudly in Tidus' ear, causing him to try to find where it had come from, although he couldn't really see anything but blurry visions, _"Protect your summoner or don't, she will still die...Soon, very soon."  
_

Everything snapped back to life then, and Tidus could hear the horn go off telling that someone had scored. Judging by the way the Kilika fans cheered, Tidus guessed that it hadn't been his team. The final horn blew, saying that it was the end of the game.

The Aurochs all shook their heads at Tidus, and swam off droopily toward the locker rooms. The Beasts were still going crazy, as if they had just had their first win in years.  
Tidus followed toward the locker room, although his mind wasn't on the game at all. He was too busy thinking of the voice, and what the voice had said. It was then that he realized who the voice had belonged to. It had belonged to the Fayth. His Fayth.

Tidus walked swiftly into the locker rooms, deciding that he was going to tell Wakka about what he had heard. However, Wakka, as well as the rest of the team, were all glaring at Tidus.

"We should've killed dem," Wakka said, shaking his head disappointedly at Tidus, "But we couldn't, 'cause Dreamerboy over dere couldn't keep his head in de game!"

"No, uh, I..." Tidus hadn't expected his team to blame the almost loss on him.

"Look, Wakka, I...I need to speak with you about something important!" Tidus said, as the rest of the team continued to look at Tidus angrily. Wakka didn't look very happy, but he followed Tidus out of the make-shift locker rooms that the Kilika Beasts had put up.

"You nearly caused us the game," Wakka said, looking somewhat angry at Tidus.

"I know, I know!" Tidus said, "And next time we'll be sure to kill 'em, but something happe–."

"If you can't get in the game, there won't be a next time for you!" Wakka roared, and it was then that Tidus realized that Wakka was more angry than he'd ever seen him before.

"But Wakka! I have something imp–." Again, Wakka interrupted Tidus.

"If you really think you're gonna be the big star player of dis team, and den play like you just did, you can forget being on our team. We practiced and practiced, not for you, but for de other members, and dis is how you repay them!"

"Wakka, it's not like we lost!" Tidus argued, and in his mind decided that perhaps it was better in this case also, that there had been no loser.

"We didn't win, either!" Wakka snapped back at Tidus, "And, and you know what? It would have been okay, but some of us didn't play our best, either! Now, go run three laps around da forest, with no complaints. And as for Yuna, you'd better find a way to balance your love-life and Blitz. Now GO!"

"But Wa–," Tidus moaned, but Wakka still wouldn't hear him out.

"Go, now!"

"Okay, okay!" Tidus said, forgetting the voice for a bit, as he started off in a slow jog toward the forest.

"If you aren't back in less than eight minutes, you can forget being on this team!" Wakka shouted angrily at Tidus, as if hoping he'd pick up his speed.

Tidus just shook his head angrily and slowed down even more, deciding he might as well tick Wakka off a little more while he was at it.

"See if you guys can even think of winning without me," Tidus thought bitterly to himself as he reached the forest.

He ran around in one circle, thinking that at least Wakka could have punished him. These laps may have been hard for anyone else on the team, but not for him.

As he ran, he began to think of the voice again. It had to have been the voice of the Fayth, and apparently, as far as he knew, he was the only one who had heard it. The Fayth's words were driving him nuts, however. His summoner...Obviously Yuna...Was going to die...Soon?

"Hey Tidus! How did the scrimmage go?" Tidus heard a perky voice say as he continued his running. Soon, Rikku was running at his side, and she said, "Why are we running?"

"I don't know why you are," Tidus said, as he then completed his second lap, "But I'm running 'cause I got in trouble."

"Ooh, what did you do? Did you beat someone up?" Rikku asked, her green eyes sparkling as she waited for Tidus to tell her.

"Naw, I couldn't get my head into the game," Tidus said blandly, and disappointment shone into Rikku's eyes.

"That stinks," Rikku said, "And after all of our work earlier, I was expecting something exciting!"

"Yeah, and we tied," Tidus said drearily.

"What, we didn't win?" Rikku moaned, looking disappointed.

"Hey Rikku, Yuna around?" Tidus asked then, deciding that he should probably tell Yuna what he'd heard, even though he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to tell her.

"Yeah, she's discussing something with Paine and Nooj, but she's around. Want me to take you to them?"

"Uh, sure," Tidus said, abandoning his third lap and following Rikku, "So, why aren't you with them?"

"I got bored," Rikku said, "So I left. Here, they're right in there!" Rikku pointed to a little hut, "That's Dona's place. She's in there too."

"Great," Tidus said, shaking his head, "I kinda needed to talk to Yuna alone."

"Ooh, about what?" Rikku again looked extremely interested.

"Just something important," Tidus replied, and, taking a breath, walked into Dona's hut.

Dona noticed Tidus first as he walked in, and her eyes opened wide.

"You?" she said, almost disgustedly, "I figured you were dead!" Yuna turned around, as did Nooj and Paine.

"Is your scrimmage over already?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tidus said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh, sorry to interrupt and all, but,  
uh, Yuna, I kind of have something I gotta tell you."

"Right now?" Yuna asked, now giving Tidus a kind of warning look.

"Yeah, it's kind of important," Tidus just said, feeling somewhat as if he knew he shouldn't be where he was.

"Go ahead Yuna," Nooj said, but Tidus noted a tone of annoyance in his voice, "We'll wait."

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Yuna apologized, and followed Tidus outside, where Rikku was still waiting.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave," Rikku said, and she went into Dona's hut.

"Tidus, you can't just come on in and interrupt me like that!" Yuna said, "It's just something that can't be done. We're kind of in the middle of something."

"I know, it's just..." Tidus trailed wondering how he was going to tell Yuna. He tried to picture her reaction, but couldn't quite picture it.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, and Tidus felt kind of hurt as he realized she wasn't even giving him her full attention. He wondered if something was bothering her as well, something she wasn't going to tell him right there. Maybe something she'd never tell him.

"It's just that today, while I was playing Blitzball, I heard the Fayth's voice."

"You heard the Fayth?" Yuna asked, and was now giving Tidus at least eighty percent of her attention.

"Yeah, and...well, the Fayth told me some rather unpleasant news."

"Like what?" Yuna asked, and Tidus thought she was going to jump on top of him, as if she thought it was bad news about him.

"The Fayth told me to watch over my summoner, because...Because she was going to die soon," Tidus told the wide-eyed Yuna.

"What?" Yuna just asked, "Are you sure?" Yuna gave her head a shake, "Why would it tell you? I...Oh, Tidus, that's ridiculous!"

"But it's the truth. In fact, it caused us to tie with the Beasts..."

"You tied?" Yuna asked, her eyes glowing happily, "I'm glad."

"You're the only one," Tidus just said, feeling somewhat stupid. He had expected Yuna to be at least somewhat startled by the news. Maybe cling onto him, telling him not to let her die,  
but that's not what had happened.

"Anyway, I have some business to attend to. Okay? I'll see you later," Yuna said, and turned toward the hut.

"But Yuna!" Tidus said, grabbing her arm, "Did you not hear what I just told you? The Fayth said you were going to die! Don't you care?"

"Right now, I'm almost better off dead!" Yuna just said, and Tidus was amazed at how angry she sounded, "I have to go. I'll see you later." Tidus reluctantly let go of her, and watched as she reentered Dona's hut. "

Oh!" Tidus just said loudly as Yuna was now out of sight.

"Hey! Have you finished those laps?" Tidus turned around to see Wakka standing on the road beneath him, "You better have!"

"Wakka! Yeah, I did," Tidus lied, as he ran down to him, "But I have to tell you something!"

"Do I look like I care?" Wakka just said, and continued to walk. It kind of made Tidus want to laugh. He'd never seen Wakka act so angry over a Blitzball game, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"You would if it had to do with Yuna!" Tidus said, running up to Wakka, "Today during the game, when I was about to tackle that guy and keep him from making a goal, the Fayth spoke to me."

"The Fayth?" Wakka asked, "But they're all gone. To the farplane."

"Yeah, I know, but the Fayth spoke to me!" Tidus said, "And they told me to watch over Yuna, because she is going to die soon!"

"And you're sure of what you heard?" Wakka asked, and Tidus could tell he was no longer angry, "Did you tell Yuna?"

"I'm sure of what I heard," Tidus said, answering Wakka's first question, "And yeah, I did tell Yuna."

"What did Yuna say?" Wakka asked, looking up at Dona's hut.

"She said that right now, she's probably better off dead," Tidus said, "And she sounded kind of angry."

"What's going on up there, anyway?" Wakka asked, still looking at Dona's hut.

"Don't know," Tidus said, "But that Nooj guy and Dona are there too. And Yuna seemed kind of into whatever it was that they were discussing. Paine was there too, but Rikku wasn't. She said it was boring. But now she's back up there."

"Hm, I wonder, ya?" Wakka just said, "Poor Yuna, she thought she knew what she was gettin' into when she chose to become a summoner, but I don't think she was expecting this!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tidus said.

"Well, let's go practice some, or something," Wakka just said, and turned around,  
heading back toward the locker rooms. Tidus lingered a little longer, staring up at Dona's hut. He couldn't help but want to hang around, to make sure nothing happened to Yuna, but if she didn't want his help at the moment, then Tidus would just have to give into her wishes.

Swallowing, Tidus followed Wakka to the locker rooms, having no idea what was in store for him, or for anybody else, either. Not only that, but he didn't really even want to think about it.

Feeling somewhat defeated, and surprisingly tired, Tidus entered the locker rooms, not even really caring that his team was still glaring at him, with the exception of Wakka. He just sat on the bench, and pretended to watch Wakka as he explained their new strategy.

He hoped the day went by fast, but he had no idea just how long it really was going to be.


	5. What Else the Fayth Says

Chapter 5: What Else the Fayth Says  
  
"We ridin' the airship home?" Wakka asked as he and the rest of the Aurochs gathered up their stuff. Dusk had fallen upon the village, after a long and rather boring day of listening to Wakka's new strategies.

"Ya!" all of the Aurochs, except for Tidus, screamed, "Airship! Airship!" They all ran out of the locker room, and Wakka smiled at Tidus and followed them. Tidus just stayed seated,  
looking at his hands, which were folded across his lap. The twiddled his thumbs for a while,  
deep in thought. If Yuna didn't care about what the Fayth had told him, then why did he? Of course he cared. If something were to happen to Yuna, even if it wasn't his fault, he'd still feel as if he were the one to be blamed.

"Damn this whole deal!" Tidus shouted then, slamming his fist into the bench.

"Ooh, did I just hear someone say a naughty word?" Tidus rolled his eyes. He knew who it was that had just invited herself in.

The Al Bhed ran in, looking at the angry Tidus.

"How come you're not with the rest of your team?" she asked, "I was just coming to tell them that Brother's back to take you guys. But you weren't there. Why're you in here?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "I don't feel like standing up."

"Well, it's either go back now, or wait 'till tomorrow with Yunie and Paine."

"What?" Tidus asked, "Yuna's not goin' home now?"

"Nope. Her nor Paine. They're both stayin' overnight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They have some "important items of interest" that they need to take care of,"  
Rikku said, rolling her eyes, "It all bores me, so I'm heading back with you guys, and Wakka's giving me private Blitzball lessons!"

"Sounds like fun," Tidus said thoughtfully, "But I think I'll just stay here. With Yuna."

"What? Come on! And miss out on the fun?" Rikku cried.

"Yeah..." Tidus said this slowly, trailing as he did so. He didn't really feel like telling Rikku about the voice he heard, even though he figured at least Rikku would probably take him seriously.

"Well, okay, but it's your loss!" Rikku said cheerfully, quite unaware that anything was out of order.

"Yeah, I know," Tidus just said, still staring at his hands.

"But you'd better make sure it's okay with everybody else first," Rikku said, "Although I don't see why they'd mind..."

"Yeah, okay," Tidus said, "I'll go make sure it's okay." He decided he wasn't really going to make sure it was okay. He could care less whether or not they allowed him to stay. He was staying whether they liked it or not.

He stood up and stretched, and said, "Go ahead and leave. I'll, er, make sure it's okay right now. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay, but what if it's not?" Rikku asked.

"It will be. In fact, Yuna basically already said it was," Tidus lied.

"Well, if Yunie said it, but," Rikku laughed and nudged Tidus, "Not that I could see Yunie telling you no! Okay, I'll probably see you guys tomorrow then! Toodle-oo!"

"Bye," Tidus just said, and watched as the happy Al Bhed skipped out of the area.

Tidus finally stood up, deciding to find Yuna. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry that he hadn't gone back to Besaid. Why would she be angry though?

"Yeah, no worries," Tidus assured himself, "I'm sure they'll want you around. Who wouldn't?"  
He marched up to Dona's house, although he wasn't even sure if everybody was still there. It was now dark, and he hoped he found someone soon.

He knocked, and the door was answered by Dona herself, who just stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and Tidus couldn't tell if her tone was annoyed or amused.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Yuna is?" Tidus asked.

"She's with Paine and Nooj," Dona just said flatly.

"Okay, where's Paine and Nooj?"

Dona rolled her eyes, "Where do you think they'd be?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Dona," Tidus just said, "If I knew where they were,  
I wouldn't be asking you!"

"My, my, my, my..." Dona just mumbled, "They're in the temple. Where else would they be?"

Tidus just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, thanks!" Then, he sprinted off toward the temple.  
He ran on into the temple once clearing out of the forest, to see Yuna and Nooj, as well as Paine, standing there in the middle of the common ground talking with a priest.

"Hey guys!" Tidus greeted them cheerfully, running up to them.

"Tidus? Didn't you go with the rest?" Yuna asked, "Or have they not left yet?"

"Oh, they left. I'm stayin' with you guys, if that's okay and all."  
Yuna kind of looked somewhat nervous, and she turned to Nooj, who to her surprise, was smiling.

"You're Sir Tidus, correct?" he asked Tidus.

"Yeah," Tidus said, shaking his hand, "But you can just call me Tidus. Nooj, right?"

"Right," Nooj said, "And of course you can stay. In fact, we could probably use your help."

"Sure, with what?" Tidus asked.

"People are growing incredibly rowdy here," Yuna explained, "We're trying to come up with a plan to calm them down."

"So far we don't have much," Paine said, "We're hoping that the Blitzball tournament, as well as the crowning of Maesters will help them to settle down."

"I see," Tidus said, even though he really didn't. Why did it matter to them if some people got a little out of hand? Big deal! Still, he could see that it worried Yuna, and she appeared quite distant, as she was in thought.

"They want to feel like they belong to something, obviously," Nooj said, thinking.

"I know, just start some clubs or something," Tidus said.

"A what?" Paine asked.

"You know, a club. Like, a Blitzball club, or a...Well, I've only ever belonged to Blitz clubs, but I'm sure there's others! You know, you choose a leader and people join, and you do things."

"Kind of like the Youth League and New Yevon," Nooj said thoughtfully, "I've got it! That's all I needed! Well, nothing more to worry about!"

"Nothing? But what do you intend to do?" Yuna asked Nooj.

"We just need to start groups that are friendly to each other. I mean, think about it, what did we ever do in the Youth League besides pick fights with the New Yevon Party? And what did the New Yevon Party ever do? We can start the two groups up again, to give them a place,  
but join them together. How does that sound?"

"What if things just go back to before," Paine said.

"Then we'll put a stop to it," Nooj said surely, "I'll need to talk it over with Baralai, but there shouldn't be too much of a problem there."

Nooj started off back into the forest, and Paine told us she had something to discuss with him, and ran off.

"Maybe you should come with me more often," Yuna said with a smile as they were left alone in the dark, vacant temple.

"That's what I say!" Tidus said, although the smile that formed on his lips faded. He stared at Yuna, who was staring back at him, although Tidus didn't think she really was even looking at him. The look in her eyes was so distant.

"Hey Yuna, something on your mind?" Tidus asked, after noting her distant, almost vacant expression.

"Huh? Oh, no..." Yuna said, although Tidus could tell that wasn't true.

"Come on, I know you're thinking of something," Tidus said, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," Yuna said, looking away from Tidus' questioning glance, "It's just how I am."  
Tidus tried to let out a little laugh, maybe to make the air around them see a little less stiff. Still, it seemed as if there was a thousand feet between the two, even though they were standing right next to each other.

Tidus finally shook his head, "I don't understand you! I know something's wrong, but you won't tell me..."

"I don't want to tell you until I'm certain upon it!" Yuna said, sounding angry, "Just let it go, okay?" She shot Tidus an angry look, although Tidus could see past it that it had a twinge of sadness to it, and then she walked past him and toward the exit of the temple.

"Hey, wait!" Tidus cried, grabbing her arm, "It's okay. If you don't want to tell me, it's no big ." He stopped however, as she turned and faced him and he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Uh, Yuna?" he just said, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't want to tell you, because I'm afraid, okay!" Yuna just said, "It has to do with that dream I had last night. And something else..."

"Well what?" Tidus asked, wanting terribly just to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Yet, how could he possibly do that if he didn't even know what would be alright.

Yuna's bottom lip quivered and she stared at Tidus for some time, as if trying to determine whether or not she should tell him or not. Finally, she sighed and said, "The Fayth spoke to me, too!" Then, sobbing she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "The Fayth...The Fayth said that I was going to die, just like it told you. Then, the Fayth told me that I was going to die because of you. You were going to lead me to my death!"

"What?" Tidus said, "When?"

"While you were at your scrimmage," Yuna said, "I figured it was nothing, but then you told me what you had heard, and then I kept thinking about it, and the more it began to make sense."

"What made sense?" Tidus asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"My dream," Yuna just said, "You know, in my dream, I was sending someone. Well, I was sending you," Yuna bit her lip, in a hopeless attempt to stop her tears, "And then, after I was done sending you, I jumped off, and landed in flowers. Well, those flowers were the farplane. Being that I died. As in, you led me to my death. I don't know, I thought that maybe if I acted mad at you or something, then none of it would happen."

"Huh?" Tidus seemed confused, although he seemed to grasp what was going on, "So,  
you're saying I'm going to die, and then you?"

Yuna nodded, and Tidus still saw tears glistening as they came from her eyes, "I'm afraid that is what's going to happen."

"You don't think it's going to be from suicide or something, do you?" Tidus asked, "I mean, like, I die, you kill yourself?"

Yuna looked at Tidus for a long time, as if in thought, and didn't answer.

"I mean, you wouldn't try that or anything, would you?" Tidus asked, to fill the silence.

"Well..." Yuna looked away from Tidus, and was now blushing, "Let's just say I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't found that sphere back when we were in Zanarkand."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"I was...Er...Trying to kill myself. You know, drown myself..."

"Seriously?" Tidus asked, "Over me?"

"Yeah..."

"Damn Yuna! Why would you do something like that!" Tidus said, trying to sound calm. The last thing he wanted was for Yuna to die because of him. Especially in that sense. "It's not like I did it!" Yuna countered, sounding somewhat angry, "But I did try to, I guess. I mean, I don't know if I truly would have gone through with it, but..."

Tidus sighed. "Okay, look, promise me right now, that no matter what happens, you will not inflict harm upon yourself over me. Okay? It's not something I want you to do! As for what the Fayth said...You protect me, and I'll protect you. We'll just have to watch our backs."

Yuna nodded. She smiled then, glad to see Tidus so serious. She kind of liked this side of him, not that she didn't like the carefree side either, but the serious side was kind of nice for a change.

"Right," she agreed with him, "And yes, I promise not to inflict harm upon myself over you. It's just that I..." "Just that you what?" Tidus asked, feeling somewhat eager to hear what it was she was going to say.

"It's just that I kind of love you...A lot..."

"Doesn't everybody though?" Tidus said, causing Yuna to frown playfully.

"I don't know, sounds like Wakka wasn't very glad you guys didn't win because of you!"

Yuna teased, "Now come on, Paine and Nooj are probably wondering what's keeping them."

"Yeah, and it's not as if the Aurochs didn't spread enough rumors about us today!" Tidus said, taking Yuna's hand and running out of the temple with her.

"Oh, Yuna," Tidus said, stopping, "I don't think I tell you this enough, but it's...Hard for me, I guess..." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, acting somewhat embarrassed.

"What?" Yuna asked, as if she didn't know already.

"Well, I...Er...I love...You," Tidus finally managed out, and smiled, "A lot!"

"Good," Yuna said, kissing his chin, "Because you're not the only one!"

"Right, there's probably hundreds of Yuna fan clubs, right?" Tidus asked sarcastically.

"Yep!" Yuna said smiling, and said, "And Brother's the president."

"What's up with that guy, anyway?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know," Yuna said, "Even Rikku doesn't know!"

Tidus smiled, glad the air around them seemed a little less stressed. He thought it truly was odd how one second they acted like complete strangers, the next like the lovers they were,  
and then like complete strangers again.

"We're really stupid," Tidus said, "You know that?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, looking at Tidus questioningly.  
"We just are," Tidus said, "I mean, you know, one minute we act like we can't stand each other, and the next we act like we can, and then the next ."

"Okay, I get it," Yuna said, smiling.

They had reached the village by now, and Tidus began to feel tired, actually feeling the impact the day had had on his alertness.

"So, where we stayin'?" Tidus asked, yawning.

"You're staying in the hut next door to Dona," Yuna said, "I'm staying in the upstairs of Dona's hut."

"What? We're not staying together!" Tidus pouted, "I thought last night was how we would be spendin' the rest of the nights! 'Course, we could do more than just sleep..."

"You wish," Yuna said playfully, "But not tonight. It'll hurt...Uh, my image."

"Oh, sure," Tidus just said, but was truly feeling too tired to care anyway, "It'll hurt your image to be seen with me. I get it."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Yuna said, worried she'd said the wrong thing.

"No, I totally get it," Tidus said, shaking his head, "It's fine. No worries. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Yuna said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tidus replied, and gave Yuna a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right."

"Just say goodnight already!" the two heard Dona's voice yell, "It's getting late!"

"Hey, you spyin' on us?" Tidus yelled.

"Someone has to keep you in line," Tidus just heard Paine's emotionless reply.

Yuna laughed, and said goodnight once more to Tidus, and then walked inside Dona's hut, while Tidus went inside the hut next door.

He was greeted by snoring and saw that there were two beds, and in one slept Nooj.

"Good thing I'm used to snoring," Tidus just sighed, and crawled into bed. He barely closed his eyes and he was fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm terribly sorry if this story is just beginning to grown tedious. I've got a slight case of writer's block, and for some reason it makes me just ramble in my stories! (Oops!) Okay, I've FINALLY figured out my complete plot, but I'm having trouble with fillers. You know, I have a perfectly good idea of what's going to happen, but I don't really have anything to happen to lead up to it! So, if you guys have any ideas or things you think will be good in this story, let me know! By the way, your reviews are so highly appreciated! Thank you so much!


	6. Musings of the Fayth

Okay, my mild writer's block is still going on, but I think I have the story basically figured out! Fillers and all! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been going through writer's block, and then I hurt my wrist pretty bad in tennis...So, yeah. Well, here it is anyway! Enjoy! Again, I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update!

Chapter 6: Musings of the Fayth

Yuna's bicolored eyes snapped wide open suddenly and she was covered in sweat. She sat straight up in her bed, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. It wasn't hot in the room, nor stuffy. In fact, it was actually quite chilly. Yuna realized she was shaking, and wondered what it was that she was shaking about.

"Did I have another dream?" she wondered, and realized she didn't honestly know what had awaken her. Something just didn't seem right.

She looked over at the make-shift bed next to her own and saw Paine sleeping soundly. Deciding she needed a drink of water to calm herself down, Yuna silently crawled out of her bed and into Dona's tiny bathroom, and sprinkled water onto her face. What had it been that had awaken her like it had? She stared into her reflection in the mirror by the sink, trying hard to remember what it was. Finally convincing herself that it had been nothing, Yuna silently went back to her bed, and after lying awake for some time, fell back to sleep.

_"If I can't have him, no one can. You think you can hog him all to yourself? Well, you're wrong! Either he's mine, or he's nobody's!"_

Again, Yuna's eyes flashed open, as she tried to figure out where the voice she was hearing was coming from. A familiar voice...

"The Fayth?" she asked herself out loud, "Did that voice belong to the Fayth? What did it mean, "If I can't have him, no one can?"' Yuna laid her head back into her pillow, as she stared straight up at the ceiling. Surely she had just dreamt the voice; something just of her imagination. Then again, she didn't truly recall falling all the way asleep...

As she lay there, looking at the ceiling, she became more and more convinced that it hadn't been a dream.

"It sounded as if the Fayth was trying to tell me that I'm hogging someone...But what could it mean?" Of course she knew the Fayth was referring to Tidus. "But what would the Fayth want with Tidus. And why–?"

"You always have conversations with yourself?" Yuna heard a voice whisper, making her jump, as she looked over to see Tidus standing over her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly, as Tidus was grinning, looking satisfied with himself. His smile disappeared, however, after Yuna's question.

"I came to tell you that I heard the Fayth again!" Tidus said.

"What?" Yuna was now feeling alarmed. Had Tidus heard the same thing she had?

"Yeah," Tidus said, "Now the Fayth–."

"Sh," Yuna said, putting her finger to his mouth, as she noticed Paine stir, "Come on, we'll discuss it outside."

Tidus nodded and took her hand, pulling her up. Still clenching his hand, Yuna followed Tidus down stairs, past a sound of snoring, although Yuna wasn't sure if it was coming from Barthello or Dona, and out the door.

"Tidus, the Fayth spoke to me, too," Yuna said, as they exited the hut.

"Really?" Tidus seemed as alarmed as she, "What did the Fayth tell you?"

"Uh...Well, the Fayth's voice said, "If I can't have him, nobody can have him." Then, the voice continued on saying that I was hogging "him" and that "He's either mine or he's nobody's."'

"Huh?" Tidus said, looking confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea," Yuna said, looking at the ground, "I was just lying there, thinking aloud when you came. So, what did the Fayth say to you?" If the matter hadn't been so serious, she may have laughed. Here they were, talking about the Fayth's voice as if it were some everyday conversation type of thing.

"Hmm, well the Fayth said something like, "Without you, I'm nothing. I need you back."

"Is that all?" Yuna asked, thinking, "It's almost as if the Fayth was musing to me. Did it seem that way to you, too?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, nodding, "It was like the Fayth was trying to convince me about something."

Yuna nodded, thinking of what the Fayth had told the two. Suddenly, a terrible feeling spread over her, and she threw her arms around Tidus.

"What if it means you're going to disappear again?" she whined, leaning her head against his chest, "What if it's trying to say that it wants you back? As in, you're going to disappear again!"

"Naw, I don't think it's that," Tidus said, trying to calm the now-trembling Yuna down. As if words could do that.

"If that's not it, what else would it be?" Yuna asked, feeling her eyes grow teary. Just the thought of him disappearing again was far too much for her to bear. This wasn't what she needed, not now...

Tidus was staring up at the sky, which was beginning to brighten, being that it was early morning.

"I don't know about you," Tidus said, "But I'm not tired anymore. Wanna go for a walk, or something?"

"Sure," Yuna said, "Just let me go leave a note!" Yuna ran into Dona's hut and quickly scribbled out a note, and then ran back out, "Okay, ready to go?"

"You bet!" Tidus said, and smiled. The two started off silently, toward the forest.

"Where do you want to go?" Yuna finally broke the silence, running up to Tidus and taking his hand.

"I don't know, I figured we could think about that later!" Tidus said.

Yuna just shook her head. She figured basically, they were just walking to walk, to no where in specific.

"I think we need to go to Bevelle," Yuna said, breaking the silence again.

"Huh? Why?" Tidus asked, stopping.

"Because. I want to visit the chamber of the Fayth there," Yuna looked at the ground, "I want to know what's going on."

Tidus looked in thought. He hadn't wanted to think about the voices. Perhaps he figured it would just be better to completely ignore the voice...Still, it did bother Tidus. If he didn't do something, then the Fayth's words might come true. What if Yuna did die? All because of him? He would rather be killed one million times than have Yuna be killed even once.

"I can't go," Tidus said slowly, "The Blizball tournament...It's coming up soon, you know. We're leaving to Luca the day after tomorrow."

"Tidus, you don't need the practice!" Yuna said, "You could beat all of Spira's teams all by yourself! I'll explain to Wakka if I have to..."

"Yeah right," Tidus interrupted, "After the scrimmage? Wakka acted like I played my worse or something. I'll be surprised if he isn't completely angry at me for staying here instead of going back to Besaid and practicing."

"But..." Yuna looked away from Tidus, and Tidus knew exactly what it was that was going through her head.

"Yuna," Tidus said, kissing the top of her head, "It's not that I don't think this whole Fayth deal is important...But..."

"But Blitzball is more important," Yuna just said, and it bugged Tidus how there was absolutely no emotion in her voice. She didn't sound angry, or happy...Maybe just sad.

"That's not what I was going to say," Tidus said, "It's just that..."

"You can't choose between Blitzball and me," Yuna said, and now sounded angry, "I get it."

Tidus couldn't believe how foolish she was being. "Yeah, you're right," Tidus said, sarcastically, "I think I'm leaning a little more towards Blitzball right now, but..."

"Oh, knock it off," Yuna cried, smiling, and shoving him, "I know it's not because you can't choose. I know you promised Wakka you'd help him win. And since you had some, er, problems, at the scrimmage, you're worried he wouldn't give you time off. And you don't want to disappoint him."

"Right!" Tidus said, "Besides...I'm..."

"Afraid?" Yuna put in, and Tidus nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, what if the Fayth tells us something we definitely don't want to hear? Then what?"

"Then I guess you really won't be able to concentrate on your Blitz game!" Yuna teased.

"Hey, this isn't a teasing matter!" Tidus said, and Yuna smiled.

"You have like two personalities, you know!" she giggled, "One minute you're completely easy-going, and then next, you're the most serious!"

"You really aren't worried about this, are you?" Tidus asked, his dead-serious tone causing Yuna's smile to fade.

"Nope, not one bit," Yuna said, as the two finally began walking again, "Well, I am, but...I'm just not sure, you know? I mean, that's why I want to go to Bevelle. I just want to make sure what we heard is really what we heard. Any other time the Fayth spoke to me, he actually visited me."

"Yeah, same here," Tidus admitted.

"How is the Fayth getting inside of our brains? How would he get inside our thoughts? That's what I want to know," Yuna finally said, and then lowered her voice, "And...I want to make sure you won't disappear again."

"Right," Tidus said, nodding, "Alright, I'll go, but you have to do the Wakka convincing, got it?"

"Thank you!" Yuna cried, wrapping her arms around him, "When are we going?"

"We'll have to go today," Tidus said, "'Cause I think I can at least miss practice for today."

"Okay, and I don't have much going on either!" Yuna said, happily, "Come on! I want to go right now!"

"Right now?" Tidus cried, as she pulled him back toward the entrance of the forest, "Can't we eat breakfast first or something?"

"We can eat all we want later!" Yuna said tugging Tidus along, "You know, why we're in Bevelle–."

"You sure this isn't some attempt to get me to do something for you?" Tidus asked, smiling, however, as he said it.

"Well, no," Yuna said, shaking her head, "But after we see the Fayth, we could spend some time together, that's all. We haven't really been able to do much together since everything's been going on, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure do," Tidus said, as the two reached the clearing of the forest.

"Oh, by the way," Yuna said, turning to Tidus, "We're taking my Uncle's airship. Hopefully he won't question us nearly as much as Brother and Rikku would."

"Do you want Rikku to know?" Tidus asked then.

"Well," Yuna said slowly, "I don't think we should tell a lot of people. I told Paine a little of it, but not much."

"Yeah, I told Wakka," Tidus said, "So Lulu probably knows too."

"That's fine," Yuna said, and gave a little laugh, "I don't know about you, but I kind of like to keep things inside until I know for sure what's going on."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that about you!" Tidus said, giving a little laugh himself.

"So, I'm going to contact my uncle, and then I'm going to quickly tell Paine that we're leaving, okay?"

"Okay," Tidus said, "Make it fast though, 'kay?"

"I will," Yuna said, pecking Tidus on the cheek. She smiled and ran off into Dona's hut, leaving Tidus standing there, yawning, although he wasn't really bored or tired.

_"That's right! Leave her unguarded! It'll be easier for us!"_ Tidus heard the voice in his head, and felt a terrible feeling erupt. What if something had happened to Yuna already? Without even thinking, Tidus ran into Dona's hut, yelling for Yuna.

He realized Dona and Barthello were gone, but only slightly, being that he was too busy looking for Yuna.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried, running quickly up the stairs, "YUNA!"

He was running around the small hut wildly, yelling Yuna's name, allowing sweat to drip. Where was she? He noticed Paine wasn't there. But neither was Yuna. Was she gone?

"YUNA!" Tidus cried again, only to receive no answer. However, somewhere, distantly, he heard laughter, and without even realizing it, he knew where the laughter was coming from. The Fayth...

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait and the rather short chapter. I'm finally gettin' back into this! I started it like four days ago, and I'm just now finishing it! Isn't that terrible? Oh well, hopefully I'll have less trouble next time, right? Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Questions and Concerns

Sorry again for the long wait! Tennis season officially started, and I've been busy school shopping and such. (Not that I should give you excuses...Let's just say I've been feeling rather lousy lately...) Anyway, chapter seven is here and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: Questions and Concerns

Tidus was beginning to grow extremely worried, and the evil laughter he was hearing continued. He couldn't think straight, and he was beginning to grow extremely worried. What if she was already, he gulped, gone?

"Don't think like that!" Tidus ordered himself, as he tried to stay calm. Where was she?

"Who are you looking for?" Tidus turned around sharply and felt his worries melt away, along with the laughter, as he saw Yuna.

"Yuna!" he cried, embracing her, "When you left, I heard the voice again, and..."

"You heard it again?" Yuna asked, breaking off Tidus' embrace.

"Yep. They told me...Well, they said that if I left you unguarded, it'd be easier for them, whatever that means, so, I assumed the worst, and came looking for you. I kept hearing this terrible laughter, and I couldn't find you...Hey, where were you, anyway?"

"Uh Tidus," Yuna said, looking around, "You're not even in Dona's hut!"

Tidus looked around the empty hut and blushed. He must have been in such a hurry that he had run in the wrong hut.

"But the Fayth didn't lay a finger on me," Yuna said, her voice sounding thoughtful as she grabbed Tidus' arm and led the way out the door, "Do you think the Fayth was playing games with us? Or, more with you?"

"You know, it couuld be possible," Tidus said, and he himself became rather deep in thought, "That wasn't very nice of them!"

"Yeah, so, let's head over to Bevelle right now and figure out what's going on!" Yuna said, taking Tidus' hand in her's, "I called my uncle too! He'll be here soon to pick us up!"

"Did you talk to Wakka?" Tidus asked, as Yuna pulled him toward the docks.

"Yeah. It took him a little bit of convincing, but he finally let in...Well, actually Lulu made him let in..."

"Great," Tidus said, but didn't say much else. Maybe he truly was worried that he was losing his touch to Blitz. After all, he had caused the team to play rather terribly at the scrimmage.

"Wait a minute!" Tidus finally said out loud, "I'm not carrying that team anymore!"

"That's great," Yuna said, and pointed up at the sky, "Look, there's my uncle Cid now!"

Sure enough, the airship had appeared, and was readying its landing. Yuna smiled, and boarded the airship quickly, and Tidus sighed and followed.

"There's my little niece!" Cid said, as he embraced Yuna as the two boarded the airship, "How you been?"

"Great," Yuna replied, and took Tidus hand, "You remember Tidus, right?"

"Right!" Cid said, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Uh, wedding?" Tidus said, wondering who it was getting married.

"Don't play dumb boy!" Cid said with a smile, "When are you two gettin' hooked?"

"Oh, uh..." Tidus said, and looked over to Yuna, who was looking annoyed with her uncle.

"We're not," Yuna just said, and took Tidus' arm and led him out of the area.

"But Rikku said—." that was all the two heard out of Cid's mouth as the two left and were now on the bridge, walking toward the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked, as they were out of Cid's earshot.

"My whole family thinks that we're engaged and getting married like tomorrow," Yuna said, "Brother, Rikku, and even Cid."

"Oh," Tidus said slowly. He didn't care much for the topic of marriage. Sure, he loved Yuna, and he'd marry her someday...Someday far, far away...

"So just ignore them if they say anything," Yuna said, and shook her head, "They're all kind of...I don't know, old-fashioned."

"When do you see yourself getting married?" Tidus asked, curious to when it was she was expecting a proposal.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," Yuna sighed, "I guess I haven't thought too much about it, know what I mean? Well, um, how about you? When do you see yourself getting married?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Tidus said, "Being married makes you seem old, know what I mean? So, give me a year or two...Maybe three...But when the time comes, you know who I'll ask to marry me, right?"

"I have no idea," Yuna replied, smiling.

Tidus gave a fake sigh and said, "Me neither. I had my eye on Dona, but she's busy with Barthello, and then Rikku's too young for me, and then Paine's not very friendly, and—."

"You are so mean!" Yuna said, putting a fake look of alarm on her face.

"I know, you're the only one left," Tidus said drowsily.

"Who says I want to marry you?" Yuna said, trying to conceal a smile.

"I do!" Tidus said, and leaned her over in his arms, causing her eyes to open wide in surprise.

"Okay, okay," Yuna said, as Tidus sat her upright, "I'll marry you..." She giggled then, and said, "Come on, we have other things to worry about than getting married."

"Yeah, we've got three, maybe four, maybe even five years to worry about that!" Tidus said, and Yuna just shook her head.

"You're such a goof," she said, wrapping her arm around his, "But I like you anyway."

Tidus didn't feel much like saying something back to her, so he just continued walking with her into the elevator, and to an area where they could look out the windows.

"It's been a long time since I've been on this ship," Yuna sighed, as if recalling memories.

"Yuna," Tidus said, "Can we go out on the deck."

"Sure," Yuna said, but didn't look too happy about it, "I guess we can."

"If you don't want to..." Tidus trailed, as Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," Yuna said, taking his hand, as they rode the machina lift up to the deck. They walked out to feel the breeze as they stood there, staring at nothing in particular.

Tidus' eyes wandered the deck, and he appeared to be deep in thought, but Yuna herself was far too deep in thought to even notice Tidus was in thought.

"What happened, right after I disappeared?" Tidus finally asked slowly.

"I don't know," Yuna replied, "We all just stood there, I guess. I think I cried. I don't really recall. I guess, that's one thing I did my best to forget about."

"I'm sorry," Tidus said, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Don't be," Yuna said, although Tidus feared she'd begin to cry, "It wasn't your fault..."

"I shouldn't have just up and left like that," Tidus said, slowly again.

"You did what you had to," Yuna said, and then smiled at Tidus, "Don't feel bad about it. You know, I never thought about it until now, but it must have been hard on you as well. It must truly have been selfish of me..."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked the smiling Yuna.

"Well, I always thought that you had left me and that it was selfish of you to have done that. But now I realize that it wasn't truly as if you wanted to go. It was just something you had to do."

Tidus nodded. "And besides, everything worked out for the best, right?"

"Right!" Yuna replied, and, linking arms with Tidus, "Well, we're almost to Bevelle."

"This trip to Bevelle better be way more friendly than my last!" Tidus said, and Yuna smiled, although Tidus knew that brought back painful memories as well.

"It will be," Yuna said, "Come on, I want to get off before Cid starts putting tons of questions on us!"

Tidus smiled, as Yuna dragged him through the doors leading outside quickly, before anyone even saw them.

The sun shone brightly in Bevelle, and Tidus took his time to look at his surroundings, being that the only time he'd ever been there before, he really hadn't been focusing on the surroundings.

"I like it here," he said finally, "It's kind of, I don't know, pretty..."

"I think so too," Yuna admitted, although she didn't seem happy about it, "But this place holds so many bad memories for me. If I choose to become a Maestress, I'll have to live here..."

"I like the city bustle!" Tidus said, happily, "Reminds me of...", he paused. He was going to say _"home" _as in Zanarkand, but then changed his mind, "Reminds me of Zanarkand. Kind of..."

"I can see what you mean," Yuna said, and pointed to some construction, "Look there! They're putting a sphere pool here! Can you believe that? In one-thousand years, Bevelle's never had a pool nor a team."

"Hmm..." Tidus said thoughtfully, "Well, if you had to live here, I guess I could always join their team whether Wakka liked it or not."

"Yeah..." Yuna just said slowly, and, as if wanting to drop the whole Maestress subject, said, "Come on, the temple's up ahead."

Yuna basically had to take Tidus' hand and drag him away, being that he was quite marveled with the construction of the sphere pool.

"It'll be really cool playing Blitz here!" Tidus said, as Yuna dragged him away, "I can't wait 'till it's finished!"

"Me neither," Yuna said, although she sounded kind of sarcastic, "You and that game..."

"When you're raised with Blitz and nothing else," Tidus said, almost sadly, "It kind of becomes that way. I don't know anything but Blitz. People in Zanarkand called people like me "Blitzheads". I guess we kind of were..."

"Maybe some day, they'll rebuild a sphere pool in Zanarkand. One with three pools, like your stadium in Zanarkand," Yuna put in to try to cheer Tidus up, "I mean, you never know, right?"

"Right!" Tidus said, forcing himself to sound enthusiastic, although he wasn't feeling too much that way.

"Here's Bevelle Highbridge!" Yuna said cheerfully as the two made it to the well-known bridge leading to the temple.

"This place brings back a few memories," Tidus said, and looked angrily, "'Can't believe I agreed to marry a widow."

"I am not!" Yuna cried, punching him in the arm, "You are such a MEANIE!"

"I know, I know," Tidus agreed, shaking his head at Yuna, "How much you hang around Rikku, anyway?"

"Enough," Yuna just replied, smiling.

"Hey, why are all these people doing that prayer thingy, anyway?" Tidus asked, as many people began to either bow their heads or give the Yevon pray as the two walked past.

"Some people have a lot of trouble letting Yevon go," Yuna said, "They're paying their respects to me."

"Naw, I think they're paying their respects to me!" Tidus said, and started bowing back to them, "'Not everyday you see a handsome hunk like myself!"

"Tidus!" Yuna said, dragging him along, "Don't bow back!" Yuna giggled then, "You look stupid when you do that prayer."

"And you don't?" Tidus just said, and bent down in the prayer again to a lady.

"Seriously!" Yuna cried, as the lady stared at Tidus confused, "Stop it!" Yuna was trying to be serious, but she couldn't help but laugh. All of the many people on the Highbridge were staring at Tidus with confused faces, as if not figuring out what he was doing bowing back to them.

"It's about time they just figured out how lame they look!" Tidus said, and now led Yuna, looking rather proud of himself.

"LADY YUNA!" a little voice could be heard, as a young child ran up to the two, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Why sure!" Yuna said, and bent down to the small child, taking a piece of paper and pen from him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the child screamed, and smiled and ran off.

"Why aren't you popular!" Tidus just said, smiling at Yuna, "You have people giving you the prayer, and asking for autographs, and how much more!"

"I'm not liking your sarcastic tone!" Yuna said, although she smiled, and then said dreamily, "What can I say? I'm just an instant hit!"

"Hey, no going and getting any of my ego!" Tidus said, pointing to her, "That's _my _job to be full of myself!"

"Don't think so!" Yuna said, laughing, as she walked ahead into the temple, "There's not much for you to be full of!"

"You...MEANIE!" Tidus laughed, and followed Yuna in, "Wow! Look at this place! It's machina meets old fashioned!"

It was true, Yuna could see exactly what he meant. Little bits and pieces of machina were all over, and yet priests of all sorts walked back in forth.

"Come on!" Yuna just laughed, dragging Tidus onto the hover with her, "We have a job to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Tidus said slowly, "I kinda forgot."

"What would you do if I wasn't here to keep you in line," she just said, shaking her head. The hover reached the bottom, and Yuna quickly led the way to the chamber of the Fayth, but paused outside of it.

"Okay, I admit it," she said suddenly, and Tidus wondered why she had stopped, "I'm kind of afraid of what we're going to find here."

"Me too," Tidus said, giving her hand a squeeze, "But don't worry. I'm not the least bit worried about myself. I'm here to stay. I don't care what the Fayth says."

"You're right," Yuna just said slowly, "Well, are you ready?"

"Are you?" Tidus just asked back.

Yuna took a breath and nodded. "I'm ready." And with that, the two cautiously entered the chamber, not knowing what to expect...

A/N: I'm going to end it there, even though I'm not quite sure if that's the best place to end it. Oh well. Well, let me know what you think! I'll try to get back into the swing of updating. (Back in the good 'ol days, I used to update every other day!) By the way, if you were wondering why most of my chapters kind of leave you hanging, it's because then I'm a little more likely to want to update quicker, so that you aren't hanging too long! Again, hope you enjoyed it, and look out for a new chapter soon! Yay!


	8. Things Just Keep Getting Better and Bett...

YES! I am officially OUT of writer's block! So now my updates should be back to normal...Unless I go back into a slump...Anyway, chapter 8 is here! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Chapter 8: Things Just Keep Getting Better and Better

Tidus and Yuna had a little bit of trouble moving the heavy stone that blocked the entrance, being that since Yuna technically wasn't a summoner any longer, it wouldn't just move for her.

Before entering, Yuna stopped, and looked rather nervous, while Tidus entered the chamber with ease.

"Don't worry!" Tidus said from inside, "Everything'll be fine!"

"Well, it's not that," Yuna said, "I'm just not sure if we should really just...Go in like that."

"No problem, I've done it before," Tidus just said.

"Oh..." Yuna said, not entirely convince, and finally, with her fifteenth sigh, entered.

"Hmm, doesn't look like much is goin' on in here," Tidus said, staring at the no longer glowing orange orb that was once the Fayth's statue.

"That's odd," Yuna said, bending down and staring at it, "I was expecting it to be glowing, or something. Like it did when I was addressing it. But it's not doing anything. It's as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Tidus said, bending down next to Yuna and staring expressionless at the orange globe, "I guess I was expecting something, anything. But it's just empty."

"Maybe we should visit the farplane," Yuna said, standing up, "What do you think?"

"Sounds fine with me," Tidus said, although the mere mention of that place gave him the creeps. That was the last place he wanted to go.

"Okay, let's go," Yuna said, and looked at the object that was clipped on her belt and then back up at Tidus, "Should I call for a ride?"

"It's up to you," Tidus said, "It would be faster. I mean, we'll have to go all the way through Machalania and the Thunder Plains. And I really need to get back by tomorrow..."

"Yeah," Yuna said, "I just don't know if I want to see that bickering family of mine. Did you know that before you came back, they all got in this huge argument over who I was going to marry?"

"Really?" Tidus asked.

"Uh-huh," Yuna said, nodding, "Cid's all like, "Oh, she'll marry that Al Bhed kid, what's his name?" And then Rikku was all like, "Oh no DAD! He's like thirty! She won't marry Keil! She'll marry someone really hot!" And then Brother put in, "Ooh! I know who she could marry!"' Yuna sighed, "And then Cid said, "Shut up Numskull; no one asked you!" Then Rikku continued naming off every Al Bhed she thought was cute, while I just sat there, not knowing what to say. Then do you want to know what happened? Brother got down on his knees and proposed to me!"

"What?" Tidus cried. He had only been halfway listening to Yuna, being that by now they were walking by the sphere pool, and as far as he was concerned, the sphere pool was much more interesting..., "Brother did what?"

"He proposed to me!" Yuna said, looking kind of disgusted, "And then Rikku jumped up and yelled at him, all while Cid just continued naming off available Al Bhed bachelors...And then Brother cried, "I'm one! I'm one!", which only made Rikku angrier, and she chased Brother around the room, all while Cid just continued naming off people! It was so embarrassing!"

"So in other words," Tidus said, breaking Yuna's conversation, "You really don't want to call them to pick us up."

"Right!" Yuna said with a smile, "But I promise we'll be back by tomorrow! Don't worry, there's things I need to get done with too."

"Okay, okay," Tidus said, "But only because I really don't want to hear Cid name off available bachelors. Now bachelorettes..."

Yuna made a disgusted sound, "You're such a..."

"Meanie!" Tidus piped in, finishing Yuna's sentence.

"There has to be something worse than a meanie," Yuna said, "'Cause that wouldd be you!"

"Oh sure!" Tidus said, "More like you!"

"How are we going to get there," Yuna said, breaking off the conversation.

"I'll tell you as soon as you admit that you're meaner than a meanie!" Tidus taunted, smiling as he did so.

"Fine," Yuna said, feeling defeated, wanting the serious Tidus back, "I'm meaner than a meanie. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am!" Tidus said, "As for our mode of transportation...Er..." Tidus looked around the crowded area, and suddenly saw a man standing there with a chocobo that had a sign around its neck that said, "FOR SALE".

"Chocobo!" Tidus said, grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her toward the chocobo that was for sale.

"What?" Yuna just cried, and then saw what Tidus was looking at.

"How much for the Chocobo?" Tidus asked, reaching into his pocket for some gil.

"Lady Yuna?" the man just stuttered, "Well, I...Er...The...Ch...Ch...Ocobo...Is for sale, yes! Five hundred gil!"

"WHAT?" Tidus nearly yelled, "How much?"

"Five hundred," the man repeated himself, as if honestly thinking that Tidus just hadn't heard him, "Good deal too, this bird's stubborn as heck."

"We'll take it," Yuna just said, as Tidus grabbed out the gil, and paid the man.

"That man ripped us off," Tidus said, staring at the chocobo, "Why'd we pay him?"

"Because, right now, this chocobo is our only transportation," Yuna said, scratching the chocobo, "Now come on, let's go!"

"I get to drive!" Tidus shouted, hopping onto the chocobo as Yuna hopped on behind him.

"Take it eas–!" Yuna let out a scream as Tidus started the chocobo off, going as fast as he could get the bird to go.

"Wanna go faster?" Tidus cried over the noise of the wind.

"Not real–!" again, Yuna had to let out a scream, as Tidus did the impossible and got the bird going even faster.

"YEAH!" Tidus yelled out, as Yuna clung to him. Tidus laughed, and steered the bird swiftly to the left, causing Yuna to hold onto him even tighter.

"Do you do this on purpose!" Yuna cried loudly.

"Maybe," Tidus just said, adding a suspicious tone to his voice.

"You're just a..."

"Meanie?" Tidus finished for her again.

"I wasn't going to say it that time!" Yuna said, smiling however.

"Miss Yuna," Tidus said, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Or should I call you Miss Rikku from now on? You big Rikku Wannabe!"

"I am not a Rikku Wannabe!" Yuna cried.

"Yep. Sure you aren't," Tidus said sarcastically, smiling as he could feel Yuna frown at him playfully.

"Okay, now you're being a..."

"Meanie?" They both said it together, and burst out laughing.

"No more saying the word "meanie", deal?" Tidus finally said, as they stopped their laughter.

"Deal!" Yuna said, laughing, "We don't need two Rikku Wannabe's!"

"Right you are!" Tidus said, as he slowed the chocobo down to a gallop, "Machalania, here we come!"

They turned into the familiar icy path of Machalania forest, and suddenly Tidus pulled back on the reigns.

"Whoa! What's goin' on here?" he asked alarmed, as he noticed that the forest was much smaller than it once was.

Yuna sighed, "It's nothing. Say hello to the new Machalania forest. When the Fayth disappeared...Well, let's just say a lot of different things happened. No more hymn, no more sacred Gagazet, and no more Machalania forest. The temple even sank to the bottom of Machalania Lake."

"Sad," Tidus just said slowly, as he started the chocobo back up, "But I guess it's better than having Sin around, right?"

Yuna nodded, and then sighed. "You know, there have been so many sacrifices that we have all made to have Sin gone. But I think it's worth it. Seeing Spira happy...It's just something else."

"Yeah," Tidus just said slowly, "But do you think having all this machina around is really a good idea?"

"You're starting to sound like Wakka!" Yuna moaned, "I'll do everything in my power to keep history from repeating itself. Spira won't make the same mistakes."

"Okay," Tidus said, "But remember, you won't be around for–." Tidus stopped. Of course Yuna wouldn't be around forever, but suddenly, it didn't feel right saying it, as the Fayth's words popped back into his head, "Let's just get to the farplane."

Tidus had the chocobo burst off full speed again, just wanting to get everything over with. Now, he was desperate to find the meanings behind the words that continued to fill his thoughts.

The trip through Machalania was quite quick, and Tidus and Yuna were both too into thought to utter much to each other. However, Tidus suddenly pulled the chocobo to a stop, as soon as he saw the ominous clouds that hung nearby, indicating that the Thunder Plains were near.

"Okay Rikku Wannabe," Tidus said, "Ready for the Thunder Plains?"

"Sure thing, Wakka Wannabe," Yuna replied.

Tidus rolled his eyes, and started the chocobo off toward the Thunder Plains.

The chocobo came running into the Thunder Plains at full speed, and Tidus let out a groan.

"Why couldn't this thunder stop!" he whined, "I mean, the hymn stopped, the forest is disappearing...!"

Yuna wrapped her arms even tighter around Tidus as the rain began to grow thicker. A bolt of lightning flashed a ways away, and she realized that the Thunder Plains were even more desolate than usual.

"Let's just hurry," she said over the thunder, "It's rather chilly."

"You're the one that didn't want a ride!" Tidus reminded her, "But don't worry, we should be there any second now."

"We're still in the first stretch," Yuna said through chattering teeth.

Tidus opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly opened his eyes in awe instead.

"YUNA!" he yelled, and fell over backwards, knocking her off to, just as a bolt of lightning struck the chocobo.

The chocobo let out an angry squawk, and ran off quickly away from the rest, while Yuna fell, and Tidus fell on top of her.

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, "Did I hurt you?" He jumped off of her, and helped her up.

"It's fine," Yuna said, "That was really close. We could have been killed!"

Even though the situation was pretty serious, Tidus couldn't help but let out a laugh. Yuna was covered in mud, and wasn't the prettiest sight. Not that he probably was either.

"It's not funny!" Yuna cried, and laughed anyway, "But you do look pretty funny!"

"Me!" Tidus said, "You should see yourself! Okay, so, what now?"

"We're almost to a travel agency," Yuna said, shivering, "We'll just go there."

Tidus put his arm around the shaking girl, and was suddenly feeling quite chilly himself. Perhaps chocobo travel hadn't been the best idea...

Walking swiftly, the two made their way to the travel agency, only to have their hopes crushed.

"What? When did this happen?" Yuna moaned, running ahead. It appeared that the travel agency had been struck by lightning, and was apparently deserted.

"Maybe you should call for a ride now," Tidus said, noticing how much Yuna shook.

"Okay," she said, and picked up the item on her belt. She clicked it on and talked into it: "Yuna here! Anybody read?" However, it just made a buzzing noise and Yuna threw it on the ground in despair. "It's ruined!" she moaned.

"Okay, no problem," Tidus said, "We'll just have to run the second stretch. Sound okay?"

"Let's just make it really quick!" Yuna cried, and, taking his hand, began to run.

After a few steps, however, Yuna wrapped her arm around her back, and looked somewhat pained.

"I must have bruised my back or something," she said, "It hurts really bad when I run."

"Things just keep getting better and better," Tidus said, and untied Yuna's side-skirt, "Here, wrap this around you. We'll just have to walk."

The two walked quickly, although suddenly Tidus wasn't feeling in the best shape either.

"I think I messed up my ankle, or something," he said, although he really didn't want to sound like he was complaining. Then, to try to make light of the situation said, "Hope this doesn't hurt my Blitz." That just made the situation worse, however.

"Aren't we just in a lovely condition," Yuna said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

They walked a little longer without saying much, when suddenly a terrible feeling came upon him and he turned around just in time to see a giant fiend coming up behind them.

"What's that?" he cried, and Yuna turned around to see what it was, and gasped.

"I don't know," she said, eying the beast, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Should we fight it, or try to flee?" Tidus asked, grabbing his sword anyway.

"We're too weak to flee," Yuna said, unleashing her pistols, "But I have no idea how to fight this thing!"

The fiend was a giant snake-like creature, larger than any fiend the two had seen before. It had many legs, and had fire coming out of its nostrils.

Suddenly, the sky flashed, and lightning hit the giant beast, causing Tidus and Yuna both to sigh. Perhaps the lightning had taken care of the fiend.

However, the fiend just engulfed the lightning, and to both Tidus and Yuna's horror, grew even larger.

"This can't be happening," Tidus muttered through clenched teeth.

_"But it is..." _the fayth's voice could suddenly be heard echoing through the plains.

"The Fayth..." Yuna said, turning around.

"Watch out!" Tidus cried, and jumped at Yuna, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her down on top of him just as the beast stomped on of its giant legs right where Yuna had been standing.

"We'll have to flee!" Tidus said, "There's no way we can fight it! Not now!"

Tidus stood up quickly, dragging Yuna with him. However, he was then struck by a strange spell, and fell back down to the ground.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, kneeling quickly down to him.

"I'm fine!" he said, although Yuna could tell he wasn't, "Now come on! We have to go now!"

Yuna nodded, but then suddenly saw a flash of one of the beast's legs coming straight for her. The next thing she knew, she felt a surging pain to her head, and she then blacked out.


	9. Consequences

Yay! I won my first tennis match of the season! Oops, I forgot that you guys probably don't care too much about my tennis, as long as I get my next chapter out, right? Well, here it is! I typed it really fast so that I could update on time, so sorry that it's so short! It's definitely not the best either, but at least it's something, right? And since I don't have any tennis all weekend, I should have a better update soon! Okay, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Oh, one more thing. If you haven't read the first story in this...Er, series, or whatever it is, read it! It's called "Journey to Remembrance", and a lot of things that have to do with that story may just come into play. (I'm not too sure about that, but so far, it seems that way!) Whoa, and did any of that just make sense? Oops, I'm a rambler, what can I say! Anyway, ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Consequences

"Yuna, are you okay?" Yuna's eyes slowly opened as she looked into Tidus blue ones.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up. Rain was pouring onto her face, and she looked at Tidus again, "The fiend!" She tried to stand up, but Tidus just pushed her back down. It was also then that Yuna realized it was dark out.

"The fiend's gone," Tidus said, and Yuna noticed that he wasn't in good shape at all.

"Oh no, Tidus...Are you okay?" Yuna asked, suddenly feeling guilty. If only she had missed that blow...

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tidus said, but Yuna noticed he didn't seem too happy about it.

"You look terrible," Yuna said.

"Well, you should see yourself," Tidus said, and he sounded quite sad, "I'm afraid you have a pretty nice black eye."

"Really?" Yuna asked, feeling her face.

"At least it's not like a broken nose or anything," Tidus said, "But...Well, I wouldn't be surprised if my arm is broken..."

"What? Oh Tidus..." Yuna said slowly, "What about your Blitzball game?"

"It's probably just sprained," Tidus said then, "I can't move it. As for the game...Well...We'll just have to see about that, I guess."

Chattering, Yuna pulled herself closer to Tidus.

"How long was I blacked out? And what happened to the fiend?"

"You've been blacked out for some time," Tidus said, "It's already dark. As for the fiend, let's just say it kind of disappeared."

"What? Just into thin air?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. After it and I had a little fight," Tidus said, holding his arm.

"This is all my fault..." Yuna trailed, "If I would have just called for a ride..."

"Don't blame yourself," Tidus said, "If everything had just gone to plan."

"We wouldn't have needed a plan if I had just called for a ride!" Yuna said, and buried her head into Tidus' shoulder, "Now look at us! Nothing but messes, and now you won't be able to be in your Blitzball game, and..."

"And that doesn't matter to me right now," Tidus just said, "Right now, it's late, it's dark, and the only time we can see anything is when the lightning flashes."

"Guadosalam isn't far from here," Yuna said, trying to look around, "Actually...Where exactly is "here"?"

"Have no idea," Tidus said, shrugging, "I dragged myself and you over underneath a lightning tower, and we've been here since."

"It is quite dark," Yuna said, wrapping her arms around her shaking body. She was so wet and muddy, and cold...

Tidus put his left arm around Yuna, all while still babying his right arm.

"Nothin' we can do now but sleep..."

Yuna nodded, and curling up to Tidus for warmth, felt her tired body quickly fall asleep.

Tidus opened his eyes at the exact same time as Yuna the next day, and instead of seeing the bright sun like in Besaid, they were greeted by the ever continuing sound of thunder.

Yuna sat up, staring over the endless plains, not saying much.

"Do I have bags under my eyes?" she finally asked, "It's so hard sleeping with all that lightning and thunder!"

"No worries," Tidus said, smiling, "With that black eye, you can't see the bags."

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel better," Yuna said, leaning against the pole of the lightning tower, "How bad is it?"

"Nothing a little makeup probably couldn't fix," Tidus said, "So, let's get out of here now, what do you say?"

"Okay. If we're where I think we are, we aren't too far from Guadosalam. Then, we'll quickly visit the farplane and then I'll find a way to call for a ride. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine," Tidus said, standing up, thinking about what the Aurochs were doing without him. By now, they were probably on their way to Luca, where they would spend the next few days preparing themselves for the tournament. Tidus tried looking on the bright side: At least he was with Yuna, and not his nosy teammates.

"Alright, let's go," Yuna said, standing up quickly, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we'll be out of here!"

"Right!" Tidus said, forcing a smile and taking her hand, "Let's go!"

The two ran off, barely avoiding lightning at times, but definitely avoiding fiends. After the day before's events, they weren't looking forward to a battle at all.

"Look!" Yuna finally shouted, after the two were beginning to grow weary from all of the running and dodging, "There's Guadosalam up ahead!"

"'Bout time!" Tidus just said, and started off faster. At the moment, he just wanted to get out of this rain, get the whole farplane deal over with, maybe take a nice long warm shower, and then play Blitz...and then..."

"Finally! We're there!" Yuna's voice erupted Tidus' plans for the future, and he slowed down, noticing that they had finally reached the entrance to Guadosalam.

"Never did I ever plan to return here," Tidus said under his breath, although he knew Yuna could still here him.

"It's not one of my favorite places either," Yuna admitted slowly, as they walked into the entrance of the Guado's home, "So let's just go to the farplane and then leave, okay?"

"That sounds really good to me," Tidus just said, as he then led the way to the farplane, "What are we going to do when we get to the farplane, anyway?"

"I'm not really sure...Just think of the Fayth, and if he appears, then I guess that means he's still dead...I dunno..."

"You really think this is going to help?" Tidus asked, and the two were now walking up the stairs to the actual entrance of the farplane.

"Maybe," Yuna said, shrugging, "Let's just hope it does."

"Yeah, 'cause we sure went through a lot to get here."

Yuna entered the farplane then with ease, while Tidus was a little slower at entering. After he successfully slowly entered, he ran up to Yuna who already had basically called the Fayth to them.

The young boy floated a ways from them, looking the same as he always looked, and Tidus stared at this illusion, as if expecting it to do something.

"Hmm," Yuna said, looking thoughtful, "It looks the same as anything else. This only makes me even more confused..."

"Yeah, me too," Tidus said, although he didn't feel any more confused. As far as he could tell, he couldn't be more confused.

"Baffling, isn't it?" Tidus asked, adding a fake little accent to his voice, "Whatever shall we do about it?"

"I like the serious Tidus better," Yuna just said, shaking her head.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious!" Tidus said, as he turned around to leave, "Wanna go?"

"Oh, right, your game..." Yuna said slowly, "I kind of forgot."

"Not only that, but look at us! We're total messes! And man am I hungry! When was the last time I ate?"

"Is this the first time you thought of food? I'm impressed!" Yuna said, giggling, "Because it's been over a day since we last ate! Uhm, you know, I know a really good place we can eat at...If we don't call for a ride..."

"We'll just say we hate each other or something," Tidus said quickly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yuna said slowly, as they were now heading back down the stairs, "It's just that...I...I don't really want to go back. Not yet."

"Huh? Why not?" Tidus asked, wondering what Yuna's problem was.

"I don't want things to go back to how they have been the past few days," Yuna said, and then sighed, "I want to be with you."

"But Yuna, we have to go back sooner or later!" Tidus said, and was about to say something else, when Yuna interrupted him.

"Let's make it later then!" she said, smiling broadly, and then putting on a pouting face, "Please! The Aurochs can go without you for just one more day! Besides, you already said you weren't going to carry that team any longer! Oh please, please, pretty, pretty please! Just one more day! And maybe today will go to plan?"

"Right, I don't need to get back yet," Tidus said, smiling and taking her hand, "What do you have in mind for today?"

"First, we need to get cleaned up," Yuna said, "So we'll go across the Moonflow, and then stop at the travel agency in Djose. Then, we'll have to kind of sneak through Mushroom Rock Road, because I really don't want Nooj or anybody to see me, and then to Mi'ihen, and finally to Luca!"

"Do you make these plans up as you go?" Tidus asked shaking his head.

"Oops, which reminds me," Yuna said softly, "How's your arm?"

"Huh?" until now, Tidus had completely forgotten the pain in his arm, which hung limply at his side, "Oh, well, I still can't move it too much, but I've learned to ignore the pain!"

"Good!" Yuna said, "Well, I mean, bad, but..."

"But it's good that I've learned to ignore the pain," Tidus finished for her.

"Exactly!" Yuna finished, "Now come on, let's go!"

The two ran out to be greeted by sunlight, something Tidus was rather glad to see. It was warm, and it would finally dry them off.

"It feels so great to feel the sun," Yuna said, spinning around, as if saying Tidus' very thoughts.

"Sure is!" Tidus said, feeling much less drowsy than he had a few moments ago. It was amazing how just the sun could do that.

"Okay, so, about the Fayth issue," Yuna said softly, "Should we just ignore it for now?"

"Never ignore," Tidus said, "Just...Forget!"

"Okay, forget about it then," Yuna said, nodding her head.

"For now," Tidus said, deciding that it would be a little hard to completely forget the subject.

The two walked down the path leading to the Moonflow somewhat swiftly, and soon enough the giant shoopuf came into view.

"Alright!" Tidus said, "That thing beats airship travel any day! But I don't get it. Why don't they just use like a little boat or something to transfer people across?"

"Shoopufs used to be nearly extinct," Yuna explained, "There seemed to be no need for them. Until they were used to cross the Moonflow. I guess it's just their purpose in life.

"All Aboardsh?" the Hypello in charge could be heard from so far away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tidus cried, grabbing Yuna's arm and dragging her up to the boarding area.

Still dragging Yuna, Tidus jumped into the boarding machine, and watched in excitement as it raised them up.

"Your machina here may be a little old fashioned," Tidus said, as they both took a seat on the shoopuf, "But it definitely beats Machina in Zanarkand!"

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Yuna said, looking behind her back at where they had come from. The Hypello's "All Aboardsh?" could be heard once more, and at that, they were off.

Yuna stood up and sat down next to Tidus, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You are like caked in mud," she said, laughing.

"And you're not?" Tidus just said, "I can't wait to get cleaned off..."

"For a guy, you sure are worried about your cleanliness," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I have to look good, don't I?" Tidus just asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that's always important," Yuna said, looking up at Tidus without moving her head, "I wonder if anybody's worried about us?"

"I suppose they might be," Tidus said, "But they don't have anything to worry about. Nothing's gonna happen to either of us."

Just then, at the end of Tidus words, the shoopuf suddenly stood on it's back legs, causing Tidus to topple over the side, with Yuna falling down after him, heading toward the water.

_"You can say nothing's going to happen to you, but that'll just be a lie. It's only a matter of time before Yuna meets her end."_

A/N: Again, sorry that it's kind of a short chapter. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, for the most part, the italicized words are the Fayth's voice! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (You can always let me know in this nice little invention known as a Review! Oh, which reminds me, thank you all of you who have reviewed! Your reviews mean the world to me! Thank you so much!)


	10. Visions Of An Old Enemy

I'm glad you are the caring type of readers! Thanks for your support in not only my writing career but my tennis one also! But I don't want to get into tennis right now...So, here's chapter 10, is it ten already? Okay, by the way, it's becoming somewhat crucial that you read "Journey to Remembrance" to fully understand the rest of this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Visions Of An Old Enemy

Tidus' back smacked hard on the water, and immediately began to sink head first into the water. He scratched his leg on something, which sparked him back to life, as he realized that he had scratched himself on some of the sunken city that was below.

Snapping back, Tidus began to kick quickly toward the surface, hoping dreadfully that Yuna hadn't fallen off also. His right arm dragged through the water, slowing him down, and he pushed through the water quickly with his only working arm.

Finally surfacing, he noticed that the shoopuf obviously hadn't even noticed that he had fallen off, for it had just continued going.

"Great," he muttered to himself, as he quickly looked around, "That means Yuna must have fallen off too!" Taking a deep breath, he plunged underwater again, trying to see through the water to where Yuna was.

Finally, he saw her, and noticed that she was stuck on something. He swam quickly down to her, to notice that her shorts were caught on a piece of the sunken city.

Grabbing his sword, Tidus just cut her loose, deciding it didn't matter if he cut a hole in her shorts. He then wrapped his left arm around her waist, and together they both made their way up to the surface.

"What happened?" Yuna was the first to talk, as they both looked around and noticed that they were in the dead center of the Moonflow, and the shoopuf that had dropped them had already reached the other side.

"Why can we never just have a normal ride on the shoopuf?" Tidus moaned, and then turned to Yuna, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "How about you?"

"I'll feel it in the morning," Tidus said, remembering how he had smacked on his back for a landing, "Come on, we'll just have to swim to the other side."

Yuna nodded, and Tidus started off with Yuna following. With some difficulty, they finally managed to get to the banks of the other side, and tired, sat down to catch their breaths.

"Do you have any idea what happened back there?" Yuna asked, as she sighed, after trying hopelessly to catch her breath.

"No...The shoopuf like shook, or something...But it was weird how the driver didn't see us fall over..."

"Yeah, it was," Yuna agreed.

Tidus looked at the ground. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew what he had to say next.

"The Fayth is behind all of this," he said slowly, "I'm sure of it. It's as if...It's as if they're trying to kill us, or something."

"Why would that happen thought?" Yuna asked, and looked at the ground also, "But I agree with you. I think the Fayth is behind it too." Then, Yuna stood up, and said loudly, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know if the Fayth can hear you," Tidus said, and leaned back, "Look on the bright side, at least we aren't caked in mud anymore, right?"

"Right," Yuna said slowly, "And at least it's warmer here, even if we are wet..."

"Right," Tidus said, standing up, "Shall we continue? I think we can now say bye to that Blitz tournament."

"I'm so sorry!" Yuna cried into her arms.

"Hey, it's not your fault, remember?" Tidus said, and to Yuna's surprise, he looked rather happy about the whole matter, "Besides, I said I wasn't carrying that team anymore! Besides...It'll give us more time together, right?"

Yuna smiled, and stood up also. "Right," she said, and threw her arms around Tidus' neck, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, still leaving his right arm at his side.

Yuna looked at his limp arm and laughed. "You are such a wimp," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Tidus said, looking at his limp arm also, "But it's an excuse not to Blitz for once, right?"

"Right," Yuna replied happily. Smiling, Yuna stared into his eyes, while he returned the stare.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tidus leaned close to Yuna, who closed her eyes, readying herself to kiss him. However, his lips never met hers, and she opened her eyes, to see him on the ground.

"What're you doing?" she asked him, bending down, only to realize that his eyes were closed. Alarmed, Yuna shook him, only to realize he was out cold.

"Tidus? Tidus?" she cried, shaking him, wondering what was wrong.

_"He'll come to soon enough, after he's done dreaming..._"

"Dreaming what?" Yuna questioned the voice that was now echoing through her brain, "Tidus! Wake up!"

Tidus' eyes fluttered open then, and he looked alarm, and then calmer when he saw Yuna.

"Tidus, what's going on?" Yuna questioned him, sitting down next to him.

"Uh..." Tidus just said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Yuna just said, "You're the one that was unconscious."

"No, I mean...Uh!" Tidus stood up quickly, looking around, as if expecting to see someone or something.

"What happened?" Yuna asked him, standing up also.

"I don't know," Tidus said, and he sounded annoyed, "I was going to kiss you, when everything went black. Then, I had this...Uhm...Really, uh...Weird dream."

"A dream?" Yuna asked, as if she hadn't known that was what he was going to say, "What about?"

"Well, it...I had this weird vision...I...Did I kiss you?" Tidus finally asked.

"No, you didn't," Yuna said, putting her hand gingerly on Tidus' shoulder, "Just tell me everything that happened, okay?"

"Fine," Tidus said, taking a seat, "I was about to kiss you, things went black, and then, as if the blackness was just me blinking, I was leaning in to kiss you again. Our lips met, but when we separated, it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me?" Yuna asked, "Who was it? Who were you kissing?"

"Lea," Tidus answered, leaning back, not taking his eyes off of Yuna.

"Lea?" Yuna asked, slightly taken aback, "The Lea from Zanarkand?" A picture of the snotty blonde girl from Zanarkand popped into Yuna's head, as well as some unwanted memories.

"What other Lea do we know?" Tidus just said disgustedly.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Yuna asked, and was suddenly feeling rather angry. She had never wanted to hear Lea's name again as long as she lived, and even longer.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Tidus said softly, and appeared in thought.

"I see..." Yuna just said, "I think it still had to do with the Fayth though..."'

"How come?" Tidus asked.

"Just because," Yuna said, and then sighed, "The Fayth's voice is what told me you were dreaming."

"Oh," Tidus just said, stretching the word "oh" out as if he understood, "You seem pretty angry over this," Tidus then observed.

"I am...I don't know why, but I am," Yuna just said, shaking her head, "I'm not too fond of Lea, you know."

"Yeah, I do know," Tidus said, and then gave his head a shake, "Well, a dream's a dream, right?"

"That still doesn't explain why it happened," Yuna said softly, "You just passed out when we were about to kiss, and then you think of kissing her."

"You aren't angry at me or anything, are you?" Tidus asked, sounding extremely alarmed.

"Not with you," Yuna said with a sigh, "But with whatever it is that's making this trip extremely unpleasant."

"Yeah, I definitely know what you mean," Tidus just said, "Well, should we continue onwards?"

"Yeah," Yuna agreed slowly, as Tidus forced a smile and led the way down the long stretch of road.

"We stoppin' at Djose?" Tidus asked as they neared the temple of lightning.

"Let's not, just in case Gippal's there, or something. He might tell Rikku where we are," Yuna answered.

"You and Rikku get in a fight or something?" Tidus asked, as they continued walking.

"No, it's not that," Yuna explained, "I'm just afraid that if she doesn't get used to being on her own, she'll be following us everywhere!"

"Yeah, I can so see that happening," Tidus said, as they passed the road that led to the Temple of Djose, "Now, how are we going to "sneak" through Mushroom Rock Road?"

"Easily," Yuna replied, "Just walk swiftly, and avoid the command center at all costs."

"You make it sound so easy," Tidus said sarcastically, "Let's go quick! This place has always bored me."

"You've only been here once," Yuna reminded him, taking his hand, "And if I recall, quite a lot happened here."

"Yeah, but it's still boring," Tidus said, smiling and breaking into a jog, pulling Yuna along behind him.

Yuna let out a small laugh as she ran beside Tidus, "I find it incredibly non-boring!"

"Do you just feel like arguing or something?" Tidus asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Maybe," Yuna said childishly, smiling, "I figured arguing would keep us busy!"

"Let's just run in silence," Tidus said.

"I was just trying to keep you un-bored!" Yuna said.

"You just like arguing 'cause you always win!" Tidus just said, smiling.

"Maybe," Yuna said again, smiling also.

"Yep. That's the only reason you do it. Admit it!"

"Okay, I admit it, but only if that means I win the argument!" Yuna said, smiling even wider.

"You have the strangest ideas of fun!" Tidus said, shaking his head. So far so good, and they were almost out of Mushroom Rock.

"Well, what are your ideas of fun?" Yuna asked, "And please don't say Blitzball."

"Blitz is my life," Tidus just said, and then smiled, "But I have other ideas of fun..."

"Yeah, sure you do," Yuna said, smiling.

"I do," Tidus said, "But your little PG ears wouldn't wanna hear them."

"Your such a sicko," Yuna said, shaking her head, "And my ears aren't PG!"

"Oh, sorry, PG-13, maybe," Tidus just said, as the two now reached the end of Mushroom Rock.

The two slowed down then at the entrance to the Mi'ihen Highroad, and Yuna ran a little ways ahead before stopping.

"You know we're almost to Luca," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I do," Tidus said, "And before you talk me out of taking my time, I think it'll be a good idea if we just go straight there. Before anything bad happens again..."

"Maybe nothing will happen this time!" Yuna protested, "Besides, the Mi'ihen Highroad is really peaceful at sunset...Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch?"

"Come on Yuna," Tidus just said, taking her hand, "We have to go. Even if I can't play in the tournament, you should still be there. And besides, we don't need any more accidents."

"We can try out your ideas of fun!" Yuna continued protesting, "Please!"

"Nope," Tidus just said, continuing to drag her through the Highroad, "It's not 'cause I want to go to Luca. It's because I'm worried about us. We don't need anything else happening, remember?"

"Oh, we'll just be extra on guard!" Yuna said, and laid her head on his shoulder in a pouting matter, "Pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea," Tidus just said, shaking his head.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!" Yuna cried, "If we go to Luca, we may be with Wakka and everybody else, but we won't be able to be together! And there's no chance that nothing will happen to us there!"

"I know," Tidus said, "But I would never be able to forgive myself if something did happen to you..."

"But nothing will happen to me," Yuna protested, and ran her finger down his chest, "Not with you guarding me..."

"You are the biggest beggar," Tidus said, shaking his head, "But okay. We'll book a room at the travel agency and spend the night! But first thing tomorrow, what are we going to do?"

"Go to Luca!" Yuna replied, throwing her arms happily around Tidus' neck and pecking him on the cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!" Tidus replied, taking her hand, "Now come on, it's already starting to get late!"

The two ran off toward the Travel Agency without a bad thought in mind. For the time being, they weren't thinking of the Fayth, or about Tidus' strange dream, or about Yuna's death. Right now, they were only thinking of what they should be thinking of, as if nothing was wrong.

However, no matter how much they wanted to believe it, something was wrong. Later, they would find out just what it was...

A/N: I updated this a day earlier than I usually do, since all of you have been so great! It's another shorty anyway...Oh well, it's something, right? And not too much of a cliff this time! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Good Things Can't Last Forever

Okay, sorry again for the long wait! An INCREDIBLY short chapter, but hey, at least it's something, right? (Please say you don't mind too much! Aww! Too much going on!) I did my best to finish this, but it truly is difficult when you're playing six to eight hours of tennis a day on average! (My parents say I'm going to overwork myself, but yeah right, like that'll happen!) But yeah, I hate excuses and all...But...Okay, I was going to try terribly, terribly hard to finish this story before school started, but I doubt that'll happen! Does the summer just fly by, or is it just me? Okay, enough rambling, chapter eleven has arrived after a terribly long wait, so what are you waiting for? READ! And I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11: Good Things Can't Last Forever

"One room please!" Tidus told the attendant at the desk of the Travel Agency, while pulling some gil out of his pocket.

The attendant gave him a key, and said, "Okay, it's the second room on your right. Enjoy your stay."

"Will do!" Tidus said, nodding to Yuna as he walked down the incredibly narrow hall, and stuck the key into their room's lock, and entered the bland little room.

"Man, I could sleep right now!" Tidus cried, plopping himself wearily down onto the bed, "I'm so tired!"

"Oh, get up Sleepy-head!" Yuna cried, picking up a pillow and tossing it at him, "You want to eat something, don't you?"

Tidus sat straight up and smiled. "Okay, food, then sleep! Wait a minute, where can we eat around here?"

"There's a dinky little place off of the side road closer to Luca," Yuna said, as Tidus stood up and stretched, "We'll just buy a sandwich, and head on back over here!"

"Lead the way!" Tidus said, as Yuna smiled and ran out the door, with him right on her heels.

"It's right up here!" Yuna said, after the two had been running for some time, "And hey? What happened to the sun?"

The sky had darkened and ominous looking clouds had appeared, and it looked as if it were to rain any moment.

"I never want to see rain again!" Tidus moaned, as they walked into the small café. They ordered sandwiches and Tidus gobbled his up in no time, and then asked if Yuna was going to finish hers.

With an eye roll, Yuna pushed her sandwich over to Tidus, and said "Go ahead, it's all yours."

"Yeah!" Tidus cried, and in no time gobbled the rest of hers down too, "Okay, now what? Nap time?"

"Eat, sleep, eat, sleep," Yuna said, shaking her head, "Is that like all you do?"

"Basically..." Tidus said, "Except it's more like this: Eat, Sleep, Blitz, Eat, Sleep, Eat, Blitz, Eat again, Blitz, Eat again, Sleep, Eat, eat, eat, sleep, Blitz..."

"Okay, I think I get it," Yuna said, shaking her head, "Well, now that I knew every single thing you've been up to all week..."

"YUNIE! You don't know how much trouble you're in!" Tidus and Yuna both turned around in their chairs to see Rikku stomping up to them, looking quite angry.

"How dare you two pull a disappearing act without letting anybody else know about it!" Rikku cried, "Do you know how worried we were? Why, with the whole "hearing voices" deal! We were all worried so sick!"

"We're just fine," Tidus said casually.

"Yeah, I can see Yunie's eye under all that make-up!" Rikku cried, "What happened, you two get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah, we did," Tidus said, rolling his eyes, "More like we just wanted some time to ourselves..."

"Whatever!" Rikku just cried, "Yunie, you and Tidus are coming straight back to Luca with me, and explaining to everybody what's going on! Got that! Ooh, you've really done it now, Missy! And you," Rikku motioned toward Tidus, "How dare you put such terribly ideas into Yunie's head! I know all of this was your idea! And then you go and hurt her..."

"That's enough Rikku," Yuna said, standing up, "What are you doing, trying to act mature and older?"

"Yeah!" Rikku replied bubbly, "Is it working for me?"

"Not one bit Kiddo," Tidus just said, standing up also.

"Hey! No calling me that!" Rikku cried, "So, why didn't you guys tell me about the voices that you've been hearing? Wakka said it was from the Fayth! Is that true? What have they said?"

Yuna shot Tidus a warning look, as if to not say anything, but he didn't exactly catch it.

"Just that Yuna's gonna die, and it'll all be my fault," Tidus said, shrugging. He'd gotten quite used to shrugging the whole deal off, being that Yuna was the first to shrug it off.

"What?" Rikku gasped, "You're gonna kill Yunie?"

"That's not what he s—." Yuna tried, only to have Rikku interrupt her.

"Brother, we have a code red!" Rikku was saying into the contraption attached to the strap that hung around her neck, "It's almost worse than we thought!"

"What are you doing Rikku?" Yuna just moaned, and looked at Tidus with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Calling for reenforcements! Tidus, away from Yunie!"

"You're crazy!" Tidus just said, taking Yuna's hand, "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm on my way!" Brother's voice cackled from Rikku.

"This is ridiculous Rikku!" Yuna cried, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Rikku said, "But Tidus is obviously a threat to you! The Fayth told you that Tidus would lead you to your death, didn't they?"

"Uh..."

"Right? So if we keep him away from you...BINGO! No dead Yunie!"

"That's not how it'll be!" Yuna argued, and turned to Tidus, who was looking at the ground.

"Maybe she's right..." Tidus just said slowly.

"Uh! Tidus!" Yuna cried, "That's not true! That's not how it is! Why are you just going to stand back?"

"Because! It's probably the only thing they can do to...To save you..."

"But...!" Yuna put a pouting look on her face, and turned from Rikku and then back to Tidus. What was going on?

"What's wrong with either of you!" she cried, "Both of you are acting so...So..."

"Where is Yuna!" Brother's voice could be heard as he walked into the café, "Come Rikku and Yuna, let's get away from that...that..."

"Tidus?" Rikku finished for Brother.

"That disgusting figure that's in front of me!" Brother said, causing Tidus to look rather angry, "Come on Yuna!"

Rikku grabbed Yuna's right arm, while Brother took her left.

"Wait a minute!" Yuna was yelling, "Why? What is wrong with all of you?"

As Brother and Rikku dragged the unwilling Yuna into the airship, all Tidus could do was stand there. He had no idea what was up with Rikku's attitude, nor Brother's, but he knew quite well why he was acting the way he was acting.

As far as he could tell, he was the only one who could save Yuna. He knew it. Why did he just let them take her like that then?

_"That's right. If she's away from you, she's out of harm's way. You're doing the right thing."_

The Fayth's voice echoed over and over inside of his head, and all he could do was watch as Yuna was boarded into the airship.

Sighing, he could only watch as the ship slowly lifted off of the ground.

Brother and Rikku dragged Yuna into the ship, with her fighting the whole time, not knowing what was going on. Why hadn't Tidus stood up for himself? Why was Rikku acting like this? So many questions were filling her head, making it impossible for her to think straight.

"Let me go!" Yuna yelled, and now realized that she too was on the verge of tears. Why couldn't things have just gone smoothly?

"Okay!" Cid said then, smiling, as if trying to lighten the mood, "Isn't about time we got this tanker moving?"

"Aye-Aye Father!" Brother said, and ran to the driver's seat, as if eager to leave.

"No!" Yuna shouted, "We have to go back for Tidus! What if he disappears again or something!" Yuna began to cry, as large tears slid down her cheeks, "We can't leave!"

"Sorry Yuna," Cid said, "But you were fine without that killer anyway."

"But...But..." Yuna's lip was sticking out in a pout, and more tears were slipping down her cheeks.

Rikku was looking at Yuna with a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Yunie," she said, "But your life is more valuable, don't you think?"

"Rikku!" Yuna cried. An idea popped into her head then, and she decided to just make a run for the door. She was just about there, when Brother lifted off.

"No..." Yuna said under her breath. Not only that, but now Rikku was blocking the door.

"I'm sorry Yunie," she said, looking tearful herself, "But it's for your own good."

"No..." Yuna just thought, allowing even more tears to slide down her cheeks. Then, she got an idea, and ran into the elevator, closing the door before Rikku could catch her.

"Please hurry!" she screamed at the elevator, as it finally reached the deck. Yuna ran out, and realized that so far they weren't traveling too terribly fast, and they weren't too terribly high off the ground.

"I would rather die from this fall than be stuck without you," Yuna said, almost prayer-like, and then closed her eyes. Then, she jumped off of the ship.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems really...Strange and quick. I'm having a terrible, terrible time concentrating on it right now! My match tomorrow decides whether I play Varsity or not! (So, I'm just a little nervous, and having trouble staying focused!) I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	12. Relationships From the Past

First off, just 'cause I know you were all dying to know, I **DID **make Varsity Tennis! (I hate doubles, but for now it's all I've got, and it beats JV!) I updated again a day early 'cause tomorrow I have a match again, and it'll span all day long! Okay, sad as I am to say it, this story is drawing toward a closure. I've thought of dragging it on longer, but I just don't know if I'll be able to! For one thing, I am working on a novel, and I really need to finish it up! (I was planning on having it done by the end of the summer, but guess who was too busy writing fanfictions! MOI!) For another thing, I have like five other ideas for fanfictions, and...Well, I've been putting them off, being that I wanted to finish this one first! Besides, I really like what I have planned for an ending on this one! (It's all based on this dream I had! Seriously, all of it! Even Yuna's dream that she had at the beginning...Well, let's just say I had that same dream!) I'm going to at least have fifteen chapters total, just like my last, but I may span sixteen or seventeen, I haven't truly decided yet! Well, here is chapter 12, read and enjoy!

Chapter 12: Relationships From the Past

Yuna landed feet first, but fell over onto her bottom, but decided it best to ignore the pain. She figured that the strange-acting family members of hers would be turning back any second to find her, and she needed to talk with Tidus.

Standing up quickly, and running, although her legs felt like giving way, she ran back toward the café, and was there just as Tidus was slowly exiting.

"Yuna!" he cried, running up to her, "What are you doing?"

"I came..." Yuna couldn't finish, for in that second, her legs gave way and she fell into Tidus' arms, "I came because I didn't want to go with them."

"But what about what the Fayth said? What if I really do lead you to your death? What if you die, and it's all because of me?"

"I don't care!" Yuna cried, flinging her arms around Tidus, "It'd kill me just not being with you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Tidus said, "What if something happens to me, and then you go crazy, like you did in Zanarkand, and—."

"I'd go crazy if I knew you were out there and I couldn't be with you," Yuna just said, calmly, "Why was it bothering you, anyway?"

"Because the Fayth was telling me to let you go," Tidus just said, returning Yuna's calm tone.

"And since when do you listen?" Yuna just asked calmly.

"Since then, I guess..." Tidus just said.

"I wonder," Yuna said thoughtfully, "If something's up with Rikku too? She doesn't usually act that way..."

"You think the Fayth is talking to her too?" Tidus asked.

"That could be," Yuna said thoughtfully, "Because something was obviously not right with the way she acted."

"Yeah, and I acted lame too," Tidus finally said, and embraced Yuna, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Yuna said quickly, pulling out of Tidus' embrace, "Right now, though, we have to make sure that Rikku and the rest don't find us."

"Right!" Tidus said, taking Yuna's hand, "Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Yuna questioned.

"Just someplace to hide!" Tidus said, with a smile on his face.

"Also known as the Travel Agency?" Yuna asked, "Won't they find us there?"

"We'll tell the clerk that we don't want anyone to know we're there. We'll just tip 'er extra, and there we have it! Rikku'll never know we're there!"

"Okay," Yuna said simply, as the two ducked into the Travel Agency.

Tidus dropped her hand and ran over to the clerk, and said, "Is it okay if we request that you tell no one, and I mean no one, that we're here?"

"Uh...Sure...I guess," the lady just said, as she stared at Tidus quite uninterested.

"I mean," Tidus said, lying down some gil on the counter, "Don't even be bribed into it, okay? This gil should be more than any amount they'll offer. Okay?"

The lady looked around and finally said, "Okay, sure. Enjoy your stay!"

With a smile, Tidus offered his arm to Yuna, who, with an eye roll, took it, and said, "Sleek, Tidus. Really, really sleek."

"I rather thought so," he just said, flashing her a smile as he opened the door to their room.

Yuna entered, and Tidus entered as well, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, Tidus plopped himself on the bed, closing his eyes.

"What a day," he mumbled, "I'm so exhausted!"

"Me too," Yuna agreed with a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Late," Tidus answered, although Yuna peeked outside the widow and noticed that the sun was just going down.

"What's your idea of late?" she asked, as she slid into the bed next to Tidus.

"This," he replied, not opening his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Yuna just said, shaking her head. She nestled herself up to him, and was then feeling incredibly tired. She hadn't even realized how tired she was until she laid down.

"So tired," Tidus just said softly.

"Me too," Yuna said, and suddenly had the strangest thought pop into her head. Without even being able to stop and think before talking, Yuna opened her mouth and said, "How old were you when you slept with Lea?"

"Huh?" Tidus said, sitting up and looked at her.

"How old were you?" Yuna asked again.

"Uh...I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, just curious, I guess," Yuna said softly, "Was popularity really such a big deal to you, or did you love her?"

"I didn't love her, that's for sure," Tidus said, lying his head back down, although he still had a questioning look on his face.

"Did you tell everybody about it?" Yuna asked again. She didn't know why, but suddenly a million questions about Tidus and Lea's relationship were pouring into her head.

"No, I didn't tell that many people," Tidus said.

"Wasn't it on the sphere? Like the gossip news? You know, didn't you basically do it for the popularity?"

"Well...I..." Tidus looked at Yuna, with that questioning look still on his face, "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Yuna said with a shrug, and she honestly didn't know why it did matter, "Did you tell her you loved her? Like you did to me..." Yuna said.

"But I do love you, Yuna," Tidus said, and now he was just looking confused.

"In Zanarkand it was all just a play," Yuna said, "Was it like that with Lea and you? Did you have a sexual relationship?"

"Seriously! Why does it matter?" Tidus' voice had risen slightly. He just couldn't figure out why Yuna was bringing up things that had happened so long ago.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Yuna said, shrugging, as if it was no big deal.

"Well, that's enough questions for tonight," Tidus said, forcing a strange smile, as he turned away from Yuna.

"Did Zed and you ever argue over her?" it was Yuna's voice again.

"Let's just discuss it in the morning," Tidus said, not turning around and facing Yuna again.

"Why not now?"

"Because, I'm too tired to think," Tidus just said.

"Is that just an excuse? How come you don't want to discuss it?"

"I told you! I'm too tired!" Tidus replied, not being able to understand where Yuna even hoped to get at.

"Was Zed jealous of you, because you dated Lea? Were other girls jealous of you too? How many girls did you play to make Lea jealous?"

"I told you," Tidus said, turning and facing Yuna again, "We can discuss it in the morning!"

"After every game, did you have a new girl? And then when Lea got jealous, you'd go back with her? Or did she just do that to you."

Tidus chose to ignore Yuna's many questions. He was too tired. Not only that, but as far as he was concerned, Zanarkand was a thing of the past. His ways in Zanarkand were a thing of the past also.

"Zed's injury...Were you happy that happened? Then he was away from Lea, right?"

"Yuna!" Tidus finally shouted, turning and facing her, "Why do you care?"

"I have a right to know!" Yuna said, and to Tidus' surprise, she had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Well yeah, I guess you do," Tidus said, "But do we have to talk about it right now?"

"No, I suppose not," Yuna just said angrily, as it was her turn to turn away from him, "I just wanted to know, that's all."

Sighing, Tidus wrapped his arm around her, and said, "What made you even ask those questions, anyway?"

There was no reply from Yuna, and for a while, Tidus figured she had fallen asleep. So, with a shrug, Tidus decided that perhaps it was just a good time for him to fall asleep also.

He was just about to drift off when all of a sudden Yuna jumped a little and turned in his arms to face him again.

"Did I just ask you like a million questions about Lea and you?" she asked, looking quite alarmed.

"Uh, yeah," Tidus said, praying that she wouldn't start up with them again.

"Oh my...I..." Yuna's eyes had a distant look in them, "I didn't know I was actually asking you them! I was lying here, and all of a sudden, a million questions popped into my head about Lea and you from no where, and then they just all spewed out of my mouth! It was like I couldn't control them! I'm so sorry!"

She buried her head beneath his chin, which he rested on the top of her head.

"It's okay," he said, "You feeling alright though?"

"What, do you think I'm going crazy or something?" Yuna giggled, pulling her head away from him.

"Maybe," Tidus said with a smile.

"Maybe I am," Yuna agreed with him, snuggling up to him again, "Okay, ready to sleep?"

"About time!" Tidus said, smiling, and in no time, felt himself drift off into an easy sleep.

"Wake up Sleepyhead!" Yuna's voice could be heard shouting at Tidus enthusiastically.

"Oh...Let me sleep just a little longer!" Tidus grumbled, as he turned the other way.

"Come on, rise and shine!" Yuna cried, throwing a pillow on top of his head.

Some noises could be heard from Tidus underneath the pillow, and he finally tossed it aside, mumbling, "I'm up, I'm up..."

"Don't make me raise the blinds!" Yuna said, jumping up, "The sun is so bright!"

"It's too early in the morning to get up!" Tidus moaned as he turned the other way again.

"Actually, it's rather late in the morning," Yuna cried.

"Okay, then it's too late to get up!"

"Don't make me jump on top of you!" Yuna threatened, and before Tidus could even say anything, she plowed on top of him.

"Hey!" he cried, as she then rolled him right off of the bed, "What's the big idea!"

"You need to get back to Luca today, remember?" Yuna said, and she sounded rather unhappy. She leaned back against the head of the bed, looking into her hands, "And I need to, too."

"Is today the start of the tournament?" Tidus asked. He had completely forgotten all about Blitzball. In the meantime, his arm felt much better. Sure, it still hurt a little, but for the most part it was quite better.

"Yeah, today's the first day," Yuna said softly.

"Oh, today's the day you make your Maestress decision," Tidus said, remembering, "What are you gonna tell 'em?"

"No," Yuna said softly, "I'm going to tell them "no"."

"What about all of the disappointed people?" Tidus decided to quiz her.

"I don't care about them," Yuna said.

"Great!" Tidus said, embracing her, "I mean, it's great that you're finally worried about something other than other people. It's about time you worried about yourself, and only yourself!"

"That's good, I'm glad you're happy," Yuna just said.

"Well yeah. Are you though? Are you happy?" Tidus said quickly. He didn't want to sound too selfish, after all.

It seemed as if Yuna was reading his thoughts about the selfishness of the deal, although like usual, she wasn't thinking of herself.

"I know it's selfish..." she said slowly.

"But this is my...Your...Our story!" Tidus finished for her, taking her hand, and pulling her off of the bed with him, "So, what's today's plans? Head back to Luca as soon as possible?"

"Oh, sure," Yuna just said, although she sounded distracted.

"Don't be sad about it Yuna," Tidus said, "After the tournament, and after you tell everybody your decision, we can be together forever! No more of this separated stuff, and we can spend our days together!"

"Right," Yuna just said softly, "It sounds too good to be true."

"But it's not," Tidus just said, placing his hands gingerly on her hips, "It's good, and it's true. That's all that matters, right?"

"Right," Yuna repeated herself, but still sounded doubtful.

"Hey, it is!" Tidus said, "I know we've both had a rocky time, but it'll be getting a lot smoother real soon! I'm sure of it."

Yuna didn't even reply with a "right" this time, and kept her eyes locked straight ahead.

"Yuna," Tidus said, smiling, "Everything'll work out just fine. Believe me."

"I do," Yuna said, and looked up into his eyes.

Without even truly meaning to, the two's lips met, locking them in a passionate kiss, that should have lasted longer than it did. Of course, did things ever go to plan?

Tidus pulled away from the kiss, staring into Yuna's eyes still, although now they both wore alarmed expressions across their faces. Tidus heard it, and he knew Yuna heard the voice also that was echoing through the room.

_"We've given both of you numerous chances! Now, it's too late. Today, and today only, Yuna will die. She will! And Tidus, it'll be all your fault..."_

A/N: Okay...Yeah, chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was pretty easy for me to write, and didn't take me too long. Again, it's not as long as I like having my chapters be, but at least it's something. Besides, it'll take me longer to finish then, right! By the way, is there anything you want to see in this story before I finish it? If there is, just tell me, and I'll do my best to put it in! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Backfired!

This chapter is TOTALLY short. It's the shortest one by far that I've written, but I really wanted to end it where I ended it. Don't worry, it's not quite over yet...Although things aren't looking too good at the end of this chapter! I should be able to sum up this story for the most part over the weekend, being that I don't have tennis! (By the way, my partner and me won our first match on varsity, and even got our names in the paper! How cool is that????) Okay, being that this chapter was so short, I think I'll give you guys a preview of the stories I'm thinking of writing at the end of this chapter! Sound good? If you don't care, just don't read them! Chapter 13 is here, read and enjoy! (By the way, if it's confusing, just know that it'll all be cleared up later on!)

Chapter 13: Backfired

"Now it's too late," Tidus repeated slowly, still looking into Yuna's shocked eyes, "Oh yeah! Just try!" He shouted the last words at nothing, as if the Fayth could hear him.

"It's okay, I'm not worried about it," Yuna said, although Tidus could tell that she was.

"Well you shouldn't be," Tidus said, taking a deep breath, "Because everything will be just fine."

Yuna nodded, but Tidus could tell she wasn't completely convinced.

"It's not myself I'm worried about..." Yuna just said slowly.

"But me, right?" Tidus finished for her, shaking his head, "Don't worry about me either! I told you everything will be fine, and it will! Okay? So no more worries!"

"That's so easy for you to say," Yuna said with a sigh, but she smiled anyway, "How long do you think Rikku searched for us?"

"Being that it's only for you," Tidus said, crossing his arms, "I would guess not very long."

"Uh!" Yuna cried, and picked up a pillow and flung it at him, "That's not very nice, you know!"

"I know, I know," Tidus just said, throwing the pillow back at her, "I'm a mean guy, what can I say?"

"You're evil, vile, and..."

"Whoa, aren't you just a little harsh?" Tidus asked.

"Maybe just a little," Yuna said, flashing him a cheeky smile.

"Huh, yeah, try like a lot," Tidus just said, and put his arm around her waist, "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Yuna said softly, "I am."

"Okay," Tidus said, and took her hand, "Let's go."

"You two are both dead now!" the two turned around to face an unruly looking Rikku, "I've spent all night looking for you two! Yunie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rikku," Yuna said, narrowing her eyes angrily at her cousin, "We were heading back to Luca now."

"Good," Rikku said slowly, "But Yunie, you aren't mad at me for trying to separate you two yesterday, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Yuna said, "How can you expect me not to be!"

"But it wasn't my fault!" Rikku cried, running over to the two, "It seriously wasn't! This weird voice thing kept on tellin' me to keep you two separated. I was only doing what it said...I'm really sorry."

"Wait a minute, a voice? Was it kind of like a little boy's voice?" Tidus asked, looking thoughtful, "You know, like the Fayth's?"

"No," Rikku said, looking at them strangely, "It was a female voice."

"A female?" Yuna asked, looking over at Tidus.

"Yeah, a female," Rikku said, nodding.

"But—." Yuna couldn't finish, as suddenly everything went black all around them. She clenched Tidus' arm, and he was looking around, looking quite shocked. Rikku was spinning in circles, yelling, "Hey! What's going on!"

There was a strange laughter, and suddenly everything was black, except for the fact that everybody was giving off light, making it easy to see each other.

Suddenly, Yuna, who was still clenching Tidus was hit by something from behind and flew onto her stomach.

"Yuna!" both Rikku and Tidus yelled at the same time, and Tidus ran over to Yuna and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked her.

"Yeah," came Yuna's reply in a small voice, "What was that–?"

Suddenly Yuna let out a yelp as something hit her again, knocking her out of Tidus' arms.

"Hey! Leave Yunie alone!" Rikku cried, as both Tidus and she ran over to the sprawled out girl, helping her up.

_"Yuna's death...Yuna's death...Yuna's death..." _was echoing all around them, as Yuna breathed heavily in between Tidus and Yuna, looking quite alarmed.

Suddenly Rikku was struck hard, knocking her far from Yuna, with Tidus getting struck by the unknown attacker. Then, Yuna took a huge blow to her head, and Tidus knew it knocked her unconscious.

"What do you want her dead for!" Tidus screamed, as he ran over to Yuna again, wrapping his arms protectively around her seemingly lifeless body. Rikku had run up to Tidus, and was kneeling by her cousin protectively also.

"Yeah! Show yourself, you big meanie!" Rikku cried.

_"Is that really what you want?"_ a new voice said, a voice that was unfamiliar to Tidus. At first...

"That voice..." Tidus trailed, and then angrily thrust Yuna into Rikku's arms as he unleashed his sword, "What do you want, ZED?"

"Zed?" Rikku asked, looking confused.

"It's over! I know it's you!" Tidus screamed, "What do you want with Yuna?"

"Nothing, it's really you we want."

Tidus turned behind him, and saw his oldest and best friend standing there casually, his hands thrust into his pockets.

"You didn't pass our test," Zed said, looking expressionless at Tidus, "So now Yuna will be the one to pay the price."

"What test?" Tidus demanded, still holding his sword threateningly.

"We did everything in our power to separate you two," Zed said, shaking his head sadly, "But it was pretty impossible. Until now."

At his words, a blow struck Rikku in the back, also affecting Yuna.

"Stop it Zed!" Tidus cried, "What are you doing this for?"

"You are so clueless," Zed said, still shaking his head, and Tidus heard Rikku yelp as yet another blow struck her.

"Leave them alone!" Tidus shouted, and ran full speed at his old friend, his sword aimed for Zed's chest. However, Tidus merely ran right through Zed, and sprawled out on the ground, and then saw Zed across the room from him, an evil smile on his face.

"Argh!" Tidus just cried, running again after Zed, only to go straight through him yet again.

Tidus was now breathing heavily. He had no idea what was going on, what Zed was doing, or even really how Zed was connected to anything. How had he gotten to Spira in the first place? And why was he trying so hard to kill Yuna?

Zed was laughing, and Tidus looked over at Yuna, who was stirring, and was looking at Rikku with a confused look on her face.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, "Stay close to me!"

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, and Tidus could tell she was quite all with it.

Suddenly, right before Tidus' eyes, Zed began to have an almost eerie white glow around him, and to Tidus' uttermost alarm, turned into the fiend that Yuna and he had come across in the Thunder Plains.

"She'll be easy to finish now!" Zed said in a raspy voice. His eyes turned the same white glow that his body had turned, and Tidus knew that he was conjuring his most powerful spell.

"Watch out!" Tidus cried to Rikku and Yuna, as he grabbed his sword and began to run over to them.

The spell went everywhere, but was mainly directed at one person: Yuna.

It his her once, causing her to black out again. Without as much as at thought, Tidus threw himself on top of her, taking in every single blow the spell offered.

Terrible pain soothed its way into Tidus' body, and all Tidus could do was stare at Yuna's closed eyes, taking the blows.

Rikku watched from the side in horror, not knowing what to do. She knew she had to do something, but she had no idea what it was she was going to do.

Tidus' arms were beginning to tremble, and he could basically feel his life slip out from him. Zed continued glowing whiter and whiter, hitting Tidus with all he had, apparently unaware that he was hitting Tidus, and completely missing Yuna.

Suddenly, the Mi'ihen road began to come into view, as did the lightness of the day. The fiend slowly disappeared in the light, and everything was then back to normal.

Except for Tidus and Yuna. Tidus took one more breath, and then without truly meaning to, fell on top of Yuna, his body no longer having any strength left in it.

Rikku ran over to them. They almost looked peaceful. Except for the fact that there was one difference. Yuna's chest rose even underneath Tidus' chest, but as for Tidus'.

Rikku felt a tear slip down her cheeks. Yuna would come back any second. As for Tidus...He was gone.

A/N: Okay, since I know you are all dying of hearing about my new stories, I'll have a preview right here! I'll just put in some summaries and stuff. Okies? Here we go!

First off, I'm going to try to finish my story: "The Truth of Brotherhood", my first fanfic, but no promises there. So far I think I'm like six or so chapters into it, and I have some pretty big plans for it and all, but I just haven't felt like writing it. For a preview for that, it's somewhere in the Final Fantasy 10 section, or just go to my bio.

I decided to try my luck at a Final Fantasy X highschool fiction! So far I'm a chapter or two into it, but don't want to put it up yet. It starts out with Yuna, seventeen, whose father finally allowed her to take her driving test. While almost finished with her test, she is on the road with her instructor and slams into a car. Her instructor fails her, and the young man she ran into is a jerk to her, and tells her not to report it, and then drives off. (By the way, go ahead and take a guess on who the certain "young man" was!) Her father, not wanting to accept the fact that his daughter failed at something won't allow her to retake the test until much, much later. Then, when invited by her boyfriend to see a Blitzball game, lays eyes upon that young man who had crashed into and caused her to fail her test! A lot more will happen, but I haven't really thought that much in advance on this story, although I know how it'll end! By the way, this story is untitled so far.

Rikku just so happens to be my favorite character and so far I haven't done a lot of fictions with her in them, so I decided to start my own Rikku story! And no, it's not going to be one of those: Rikku wants love, finds Gippal! Stories either! It'll be about Rikku, and how she lands upon Spira's greatest mission without even realizing it. There'll be tons of mystery and suspense, mixed with some action and romance, and of course, lot's of Rikku! By the way, I think so far the title will be "It All Began When I Defied My Father".

I have a few ideas for some other stories, but I haven't really thought of anything serious yet. There is one story I wrote a long time ago that I might post, but I'll have to fix some things in it. This story takes place after the perfect ending, and is kind of a lot like some of my other stories, mainly being that I took a lot out of it and put it in my "Journey to Remembrance"! So far it seems as if someone is after Tidus for some unknown reasons, and Yuna is incredibly suspicious of Brother. Is there something more to it though? This story may even have a sequel to it, if I decide to ever post it. (By the way, this story has a lot of fluff in it...I'm not very good at writing fluff!)

Well, that's all I have so far! I might try like this one-shot that I have in mind. 'Haven't quite decided yet...

Well, I went to the oral surgeon today and had to get surgery done on my mouth! So I'm like totally out of it due to the laughing gas! (I guess that'll explain if this chapter was a little...strange...!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! By the way, again, I am terribly, terribly sorry for the short chapters and cliffys! (The cliffs are just to hook you, know what I mean? I know they're mean! I'm sorry!)


	14. Losing Your Love

Okay, the fourteenth chapter...Wow! I can't believe this story is almost done...Anyway, the story is going to be kind of confusing for a while, but I want it like that on purpose. I want the readers to be just as confused as Tidus and Yuna, okay? It'll all be explained later! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Losing Your Love

Yuna stirred, and Rikku's green eyes watched her. It hadn't been long since everything had happened, and poor Rikku figured that she was probably the most confused one. She had no idea who "Zed" was, or anything.

"Tidus...?" Yuna said slowly, not opening her eyes, obviously aware that he was still on top of her, "You're squishing me..."

"Oh Yunie!" Rikku burst out, causing Yuna's eyes to flash open.

"Tidus?" Yuna said even slower than the first time, as she rolled him off of her, "TIDUS! Rikku! What's wrong with him!"

"He saved you," Rikku said, as tears flowed from her eyes, "He saved you from that Zed guy, who turned into that fiend to finish you off and then disappeared. But when he did disappear, he had a tear slipping down his face."

Yuna wasn't really listening to Rikku. She was leaning over Tidus, her ear by his mouth, trying to hear some breathing. However, he wasn't.

"Please don't be dead!" Yuna cried, and set the side of her head down on his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. Again, nothing.

Yuna broke into a fit of cries and moans, as if she couldn't decide to not believe it or to accept it.

"Yunie," Rikku said slowly.

"Just leave me alone!" came Yuna's muffled response as she cried into Tidus' chest, "I don't want anyone to see me! Ever again!"

"But Yu—."

"Just leave me alone!" Yuna screamed at Rikku, her tear-stained face glaring at Rikku.

"You have to send him," Rikku just said flatly.

"I refuse," Yuna said, wrapping her arms around Tidus and burying her head into his chest again, "He's not dead..."

"But he is Yunie," Rikku said, almost laughing at herself. It definitely wasn't like Rikku to be the serious one.

"I won't lose you again," Yuna whispered to Tidus, as if he was still there, "Please come back to me..."

She slowly lifted her head, and ran her fingers softly down his non-moving chest. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

As if it had just appeared there, there was a strange looking crystal that hung around Tidus' neck on a piece of string.

"What's this?" Yuna questioned more to herself than to Rikku. She gently lifted Tidus' head and slipped off the crystal, staring into it. Suddenly, as if something else took over, she put the crystal on Tidus' chest and stood up.

"Stay here Rikku!" she ordered, "You have to watch over Tidus!"

"But Yunie!" Rikku argued, but Yuna had already took off toward Luca.

Not knowing what to do, all Rikku could think to do was sit there, watching Tidus' still non-moving, and deeply damaged body.

Yuna turned the corner early, running through the tall grass that surrounded the Mi'ihen Highroad. She was now going down an old path, a path that she knew led to the Old Road. She reached the Old Road and turned into the forest. She had no idea where she was going, or what she was doing. It was almost as if her legs acted on their own.

Soon she was in the middle of a small little forest, and was spinning circles.

"Come on Tidus," she said softly, "I know you're here..."

Then, sobbing, she fell to her knees. What was she doing? Tidus was dead. He'd saved her...It should have been her, not him. She pulled out one of her pistols, aiming it at her head, but then chucking it far from her, as more tears streamed from her eyes.

Tidus had died to save her. She couldn't just kill herself after he gave up his life to make sure that her death didn't happen.

"Why couldn't things just go according to plan?" she said, wrapping her head into her arms.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her up. She turned around quickly, and through her tears saw two shining blue eyes smiling at her.

"Tidus!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "But, how?"

"Long story," he said, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"You'd better tell me," Yuna said, putting her hand on his cheek, as if to make sure he wasn't an illusion or something.

"I will, everything will be explained," Tidus said, taking Yuna's hand, "But first you have to come with me, okay?"

"Huh? Where?" Yuna asked, as Tidus pulled her onwards through the forest. They reached a clearing, and Yuna realized they were by a creek that must have run off of the Moonflow.

"Hm..." Tidus said, and dropped Yuna's hand, and appeared to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Yuna asked, and suddenly felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her into them.

She was about to let out a scream, only to be silenced when her attacker put their hand over her mouth.

"And don't even think about letting her go," Yuna heard a familiar voice say, and to her disbelief saw Lea emerge up from behind Tidus, "It's about time we finally got you."

Yuna turned to see who it was that had her, and noticed that it was Zed.

"Hey, let her go," Tidus said, but was silenced by Lea.

"Whatever Tidie-Widie," Lea said, shaking her head, "You know that won't be happening. Zed and me traveled a long, long ways for this."

Zed dropped his hand away from Yuna's mouth, but didn't loosen his grip on her one bit.

"Tidus, what's going on?" Yuna asked, sounding scared.

"You wouldn't understand it even if he told you," Lea said in her usual snotty tone, "You're simply too naive. Well, if you want it put simply, it's that your boyfriend betrayed you. He led you right to us."

"Huh?" Yuna just said, feeling confused, "What's she talking about, Tidus?" Yuna looked up at Tidus, who looked away from her gaze.

"He traded in his life for yours," Lea said flatly, the most evil smile Yuna had seen in her life across Lea's red lips.

"I was tricked," Tidus said, but Zed just snickered.

"Don't lie, my friend. We gave you a simple choice: Die, or don't die. You chose "don't die". So now, Yuna will just die in your place."

Yuna looked around at the three faces that surrounded her. What was going on?

"You told me she wouldn't be hurt!" Tidus said angrily, as he unsheathed his sword, "You promised me!"

"She won't feel a thing, not put that sword down," Lea just said calmly, "We promise she won't feel a thing. She'll die instantly. Now come on Zed, I may be low, but not low enough to make Tidus watch his love die."

Tidus took a step forward to chase after them, but saw a wall grow out of no where, blocking his path, and then another one, and another one, and finally, he was boxed in.

"Damn you Lea!" Tidus screamed, pounding on the box, "Damn you even more Zed!" Tears were welling up in his own eyes as he threw himself at the walls, back and forth, until he was sure he was greatly bruised.

How could he have trusted them? How could he have trusted either one of them? They had come for Yuna, and he had gotten in the way. Apparently he wasn't supposed to die, Yuna was. So, they offered Tidus the crystal, in which he would separate into two. Then, his one half would basically die, and his other half was in their command. He was to lead Yuna to him, but they promised she wouldn't get hurt.

"You're all a bunch of damn liars!" Tidus screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked the wall hard, and again rammed himself into the walls. He slid down the walls, tears welling up even more. How could he have let them do it? In the end, he really had led Yuna to her death. Now, it was all over. There was no more point in fighting...

The crystal...Tidus put his fingers gingerly on the crystal that hung around his neck. The crystal had taken all of his remaining strength and torn him into two, killing his original body. Still, the crystal was glowing, and Tidus knew that he could always go back.

Blinking, and allowing tears to slip down his face, Tidus bit his lip.

He was going to transfer back. It was the only way to save Yuna. The only way.

He took a deep breath and pushed the crystal to his heart, and could feel himself returning to his original body.

The only way to save Yuna...The only way.

The catch: Once he was back in his original body, he could save Yuna. Then, he would die. This time, there would be no second chances at life, either.

A/N: I know, I know! Another ridiculously short chapter! But my mom and brother want me to go watch some lame movie with them, and I really want to end it here, so, sorry...I promise at least some of the last ones should be a little longer, okay? Besides, my arm is giving me some trouble...Anyway, I hope long or short chapter, you enjoyed!


	15. The End of My Story

Bad news. I guess I can't really drag this story on as long as I'd truly like to... Anyway, here is chapter fifteen, and hopefully more than ever, thing's will start making sense! Gosh, and another shorty! (I think I finally realized why my chapters have been so short though. It's called: Lack of Inspiration! I'm so sorry!) Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The End of My Story

Rikku didn't know what to think. She just sat there, a ways from Tidus' non-moving body, just staring at him. Where had Yuna gone? What was even going on?

"Oh no!" Rikku cried then, standing up, "What if Yunie's done something terrible to herself! I'd better go find her!"

"Wait Rikku!" Rikku had started off, and was now wondering if she was going crazy. Was that Tidus' voice? She turned swiftly around, to see Tidus, who just a second ago was deceased, standing up.

"What in the world is going on?" Rikku gasped, "I mean, you're dead!"

"No time to explain Rikku!" Tidus cried, grabbing her arm and running in the same direction that Yuna had been running in, "We have to save Yuna!"

"But Tidus, you're like, weak!" Rikku cried, noticing that Tidus was grabbing his side, and wasn't quite running as fast as she'd known him to run.

"I don't care!" Tidus said, biting his lip to hide the pain, "Yuna's gonna die, unless we do something about it!"

"Can't you explain on the way?" Rikku moaned, as she chased after Tidus.

"We don't have time," Tidus just said, and reached out his arm to stop Rikku, "What are they up to?"

Rikku peeked around the bush that Tidus and she were ducked behind to see Yuna standing in front of the man by the name of Zed, and a rather pretty blonde who didn't look too happy.

"It's not like we meant to kill Tidus," Lea was saying, "That was all an accident. He wasn't supposed to get involved."

"It was only you we wanted," Zed said, and he sounded rather upset by everything.

"Why me?" Yuna asked. She wasn't fighting, she was just standing there, as if not knowing what to do.

"Because! You're the one that stole him away from us!" Lea was now looking at Yuna with tears slipping down his face, "I know I never acted like it, but I really truly did love him!"

"More like the popularity that came with it," Tidus said, stepping out of the bush.

"How you escaped is beyond me," Lea said, looking away from Tidus, but then Lea gasped, "You didn't use the—."

"The crystal?" Tidus said, pointing to the no longer glowing crystal around his neck, "Yeah."

"But Zed's powers...Didn't he kill you?" Lea looked truly amazed, "We gave you a second chance at life, and what do you do?"

"Leave Yuna alone," Tidus said, taking out his sword, "Or I'll kill both of you."

"But we're old friends!" Zed said, taking a step toward Tidus, "We were the best of friends! And then you just leave Lea and me for some stupid girl as if we didn't even matter!"

Zed's eyes were beginning to glow. He was obviously quite angry.

"It took us a long time to get here, and to achieve our powers," Lea said, sounding not nasty, but now angry, "Either way Tidus, you'll die. As for Yuna, she's going too!"

At that, Zed began to transform into the giant fiend again, and began to head straight toward Yuna.

Plowing in front of her, with his sword outstretched Tidus jabbed his blue sword straight into his best friend's heart, and pulled it out, bringing the oozing blood along with it. Without regrets, Tidus whipped around, slicing through Zed, all while Yuna stared in amazement, as if not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to kill you," Tidus said angrily to Zed, "But you're not leaving me a choice!"

"Yunie watch out!" Rikku's voice was suddenly heard, as Rikku jumped out from her hiding place just as Lea grabbed Yuna by the hair and toppled over her.

Suddenly, Lea's eyes began to glow also, but she didn't transform. Tidus could tell she was conjuring a large spell, perhaps greater than the one that he was killed with.

Tidus began to run over to where Yuna was, but suddenly heard something behind him.

"It's all over..." Tidus thought, as he knew what Zed was doing behind him. He knew Zed was just going to kill him, and then allow Lea to kill Yuna.

Yuna was looking fearfully at Lea, and then, just before Lea's spell could strike, Zed's was released, and Tidus closed his eyes, waiting to be struck again by Zed's spell. However, this time, the spell didn't hit him.

"No..." Tidus thought, as he quickly reopened his eyes, "He went for Yuna!"

That wasn't the case either. Now, Lea was lying on her side, looking in terrible pain.

"Zed," Lea rasped, "How could you?"

"I'm not going to let you do any more damage," Zed said, looking at Tidus, with his strange glowing eyes.

Lea's were still glowing, and before Tidus could stop, Lea struck her spell, aimed at Yuna. Tidus started after the spell, hoping to have it strike him instead of Yuna.

It was Zed that jumped in front of Yuna. Then, his large fiendish body broke into dust.

"Zed!" Tidus screamed, running over to where his best friend had just stood.

Yuna finally regained herself and jumped up, unleashing her pistols.

"Give it up Lea!" Yuna cried, but it seemed as if Lea had given it up.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Lea stared angrily at Yuna, and then at Tidus, and then slammed her fists into herself, and began to glow again.

"Stand behind me," Tidus warned, but Yuna was far too busy watching the whole scene to even listen to him.

Even Rikku was staring in awe and confusion as she wondered what was going on.

Then, just as Zed had, Lea burst into dust particles, obviously dying.

A bright light consumed the other three, knocking them over onto their backs. Then, everything slowly came back into focus slowly, and Yuna and Rikku sat up carefully, both of them feeling groggy from the whole experience.

"Okay, you have some major explaining to do!" Rikku said, looking over at her cousin.

"Where's Tidus?" Yuna asked, standing up, and looking around. However, Tidus was no where in sight.

"What if they took him with them or something!" Yuna cried, and began running frantically in circles, "What if I've lost him!"

"Yunie," Rikku whispered, sounding fearful, "That's him right there."

She pointed to an almost misshaped tangled looking body, and with tears streaming down her face, Yuna ran up to him.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, kneeling down next to him, "Tidus?"

"I'm okay," Tidus said, but the last thing he looked was "okay".

"No you're not," Yuna said, kneeling down to him, "You're injured. Terribly. You should have just let them kill me!"

"Naw, I shouldn't have," Tidus said, trying to sit up. He knew it as well as Yuna did, though.

Tears were welling in Yuna's eyes, and she just watched Tidus, as if not knowing what to say next.

"No arguments?" Tidus said, forcing a smile.

"Not now!" Yuna cried, having her tears finally begin to flow, "Please not now!"

"No cheeky comments?" Tidus just said, feeling like crying also.

"I hate them," Yuna whispered, "Why did things have to happen like this?"

"I don't know," Tidus said slowly, "I guess that's just how things were supposed to be. But their powers...And how did they get here? And...Are they dead...?"

Tidus' voice cracked, and he suddenly couldn't say anything else.

"Don't leave me," Yuna cried, but knew that there really wasn't anything she could do.

Tidus' voice went limp then, and Yuna calmly did her best to swallow her tears, but with barely any luck.

Then, she screamed in agony, burying her head into his chest.

Rikku watched from nearby, having her confusion disappear.

"Yunie, you have to send him," Rikku said slowly.

"I won't," came Yuna's muffled response.

"But if you don't—."

"I said I won't!" Yuna screamed at her cousin, "Just leave me alone! Just for once! Leave me alone!"

Then, still in Yuna's arms, Tidus' body erupted into pyreflies, and Yuna watched tearfully as they floated off toward the farplane.

All Rikku could do was continue to watch as her cousin cried into the grass.

_"I won't even try to get along this time. I'll just live every day depressed, until I finally die. Right now, all I want is my death. A sweet slumber, away from all of my problems. Away from him. No! Not away from him! Anywhere but away from him!"_

"Hey Yunie! We're back." Rikku said, as she walked slowly up to her cousin.

"Please just don't tell me, Rikku. I don't want to know," Yuna said, standing up, staring out into the water.

They were in Besaid, standing on the lonely dock, staring out blankly into the sea. Or at least Yuna was.

"You're right, it probably would be better that way," Rikku said, "I mean, if you didn't know what we saw, or didn't see, at the farplane."

"Just leave, okay?" Yuna said, staring into the clear water, watching a small, carefree fish swim by.

"Okay Yunie, but I really think you need to shake out of this depression you're in. You're not much fun to be around."

Then, looking rather angry at her cousin, Rikku jogged off, leaving Yuna to herself.

_"This isn't fair," _Yuna thought to herself, _"Why can't I just join you?"_

It was only a day after the strange events of the day before. Just the day before they had run into Zed and Lea, and just the day before Yuna had watched Tidus leave her yet again.

The Blitzball tournament had been canceled, or at least for Yuna and the Aurochs, it had. Yuna had turned down the Maestress opportunity, not caring if she completely destroyed her respects also. She didn't care about anything.

She just wanted to be alone.

"I'm leaving," Yuna said, her voice firm.

"What? Where?" Rikku asked, as they all sat around the fire in Besaid, eating. All but Yuna, who was standing there, staring into the fire.

"I don't know, but I'm leaving," Yuna said again. She had made up her mind. She knew exactly where she was going. She was going to the farplane. Literally.

"Goodbye," Yuna said into the silence, and marched off. Everybody just stared at her, as if not knowing what to say, or even what to do.

She was now on the path toward the ocean, tears slipping down her face. Still, she knew very well that this was what she wanted.

She couldn't take it any longer. The loneliness, the pain in her heart, the tears that fell nonstop. The dreams...

The dreams were the worst part of it all. Worse than the loneliness, the heartbreak...Worse than anything imaginable.

Those dreams where she saw his face, smiling at her, the dreams where she saw Lea laughing at her, or even Zed's solemn face.

She had no idea what had happened the day before. Where Zed or Lea had even come from, why they wanted her, why they're voice sounded like the Fayth's in her head...

The Fayth...

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. Then, she just shook her head, to clear it.

Tidus was gone. That's all there was to it. He wasn't even gone this time: he was dead.

Dead. Gone. What was the difference? She'd never see him again. That was all that truly mattered in the end, right?

"You may have lost yours to save mine, but I don't care anymore," Yuna said, shaking her head, "I'll just journey until it's over. The Fayth's, or Lea's, or Zed's...Their words. "Yuna will die, and it'll be all your fault"; those words. They're going to come true."

Yuna smiled, bringing a tear with the smile.

"This is my story. And it's going to end here."


	16. The Musings of Someone About to Die

Chapter 16: The Musings of Someone About to Die

She sat there, her eyes closed, not truly knowing what she was going to do. She wanted out, and she knew the best way to get out would be to take the easy way out...

A single tear slipped down her cheek, for she knew she couldn't cry any more. They just wouldn't come out.

"I just want to die," Yuna said softly, "I don't want to live any longer."

She was mumbling to herself. The musings of someone about to die.

"We weren't meant to be," she said, looking into nothing, "That's just how it is. If you weren't meant to be, then I wasn't either."

_"Yeah you were._" His voice. As if talking to her. As if telling her to be strong, to carry on. But she couldn't. She had given up living moments ago.

Her eyes were still closed, and she refused to open them. She knew that when she opened them, everything came back. But when they were closed, she could still feel him there.

His strong arms wrapped around her, his head rested on her neck, his soft breath brushing against her. It made her tremble, but he wasn't there. He wouldn't be there again. Ever.

_"Don't leave me." _Her words, but for some reason, in her mind, it was his voice saying it to her, _"Don't leave me."_

"You left me, remember," Yuna said softly to the imaginary Tidus.

_"No I didn't. I'm right here."_

She swallowed. He wasn't right there. It was all just a figment of her imagination. It was finally time to get that through her head.

_"Yuna, just open your eyes."_

"You'll disappear then. I know you will," she wasn't speaking from her mind. It was her heart saying all the words. She'd been through it plenty of times.

_"But I'm here now."_

She felt his lips brush against her cheek. _"But I'm here now..."_

Her eyes flashed open. She looked behind her, expecting him to be sitting there. Of course, he wasn't. It was all just a strange vision. She must have dozed off.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, him kissing away her fears, him just being there with her. It was all gone.

"I barely got a week with you," she moaned to herself, "Why can't we just be together? Am I cursed? Am I..." She allowed her voice to trail. It didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered anymore.

She stood up, biting her lip and scrunching her eyebrows together, as if trying for once to hold back her tears.

She was snuffling, trying anxiously and without any luck to hold back her tears. Now she didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to feel Tidus. She didn't want anything to do with him.

She was in the Besaid forest, an area that very few people ever went into. The fiends were too thick, as they said. Yuna hadn't run into a single fiend, although she greatly had wanted to.

There was a small pond, and Yuna could only sit there and stare at her dark reflection in the pond.

She wanted something murky to match her emotions.

She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath as she did so. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, same as always, but this time, something about it was different...

Her eyes flashed open, and she turned around quickly to see Tidus standing there, his blue eyes staring straight into hers.

She let out a gasp, and turned around quickly, almost falling into the murky pond, only to have Tidus' strong arms keep her from going.

"But you're..." Yuna couldn't finish, for the giant lump in her throat finally burst, and she began to tear.

Tidus pulled her into him.

"Sh..." he said soothingly, "I know, I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You sure do!" Yuna cried, not knowing what to think. As far as she was convinced, this was just another one of her strange dreams.

"I know," Tidus just said, and rocked her, "You weren't planning on doing anything drastic now, were you?"

Yuna just swallowed.

"Nothing I would have gone through with," she said softly, allowing more tears to spill, "How can I even know you're real...?"

"Easily," Tidus said, pulling her away from himself, looking her in the eyes. He kissed her cheek, and brushed her tears away. "It's a long story..."

"But to make it short, we weren't meant to be together?" Yuna just said flatly. This was different than most of her dreams, but she was feeling too utterly confused to believe that it was anything other than a dream.

"It wasn't Lea and Zed," Tidus said softly, "It was all the Fayth's doings. I wasn't real."

Yuna closed her eyes, as Tidus pulled her into him again. She just allowed him to rock her back in forth, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But I am now."

"What happened?" Yuna asked, still believing that she was dreaming everything. Had she killed herself and not noticed it?

"The Fayth...Tested us," Tidus said slowly, "By sending Lea and Zed. They were all a test. Just like when you were transferred to Zanarkand. It was all just a test. The Fayth wanted to make sure I was worthy to you, I guess."

"But why?" Yuna asked, beginning to kind of understand. Who else but the Fayth could possibly be capable of everything that had happened?

"Zed and Lea went kind of...Nuts. They really wanted to kill you. They really believed that's what was supposed to happen. Then, they tried to, and successfully killed me instead. So I was given another chance, and then just to basically give it up to save you. So, in the end, the Fayth decided I was worthy, or something like that, and brought me back. This time for real."

"So now you're real," Yuna said softly. As if she believed that.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Tidus asked with a small chuckle.

"Not the slightest bit," Yuna said.

Tidus kissed her cheek again.

"That's okay," he said, "I barely believe myself."

"I never got to thank you," Yuna said softly, looking up into his eyes, "I was always too worried about myself. To thank you, that is. I love you."

"I love you too."

Her dreams always ended when their lips met. But as their lips met this time, Yuna knew quite well that for once, perhaps this wasn't a dream. Perhaps Tidus was telling the truth.

He kissed her deeply and passionately, and then softly.

Then, he leaned his forehead against hers, so that their noses were touching, and stared into her eyes yet again.

She knew it, but she couldn't accept it. Then, with tears streaming down her face, she wrapped her arms around him again and embraced him.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, it isn't," he said, as he kissed her again softly.

She smiled, and said, "I always did like the serious side of you."

"Oh yeah?" he said, smiling wider, his eyes sparkling in the twilight of the stars, "They you probably won't like this!"

He picked her up quickly, causing her to squeal, and dropped her with a splash into the pond.

"Hey!" she cried, as he dove in as well.

"Go ahead, I deserve it," he said, floating on his back, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Go ahead with what?" Yuna asked.

"Come on, I know we promised never to say the word again, but..."

"You're a Meanie!" Yuna cried, laughing and splashing him.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her again, and even though her eyes were closed, she knew he was back. And this time for good.

"Hey! Hate to bring it up, but you two need to get a room!" Rikku and Wakka could both be heard, and to Yuna, it sounded like they had even rehearsed the line.

"And you Brudda," Wakka's voice was heard, "Rest up! Big game tomorrow, remember?"

Yuna concealed a smile, as they listened to Wakka and Rikku continue, all while not breaking up their kiss.

"Fine, we'll get a room," Tidus said, taking Yuna's hand and pulling her out of the water, "As for resting up, we'll see about that, Big Guy!" Tidus laughed as Yuna and he passed Wakka, and Rikku stuck her tongue out at them.

Lying her head on his shoulder, not caring what Tidus had in mind, the two continued walking back toward the village, without really a care in their minds.

"By the way," Yuna heard Tidus whisper to her, "If you want, we can get married in maybe two years, 'stead of three."

"Oh, thanks," Yuna said sarcastically, although by now, she really could care less about when they would wed.

Then, hand-in-hand, the two disappeared into a hut, leaving behind the star-filled night, knowing that while their pasts may have been troubled, their future was just as bright as the wonderful stars that glittered throughout Spira...

A/N: Okay, I know. The only meanie here is me! I wanted you all to think that my last chapter was the ending, but really it wasn't! (Well, I hope you all liked this ending better!) Thank you everybody for reading my stories, and I hope I didn't let you down! Thanks again everybody!

By the way, in case you didn't get it, the whole voice thing and dream thing started out with the Fayth testing the two, but when Lea and Zed became involved, it got kind of ugly. Lea was overcome with jealousy towward Yuna, and Lea has kind of this thing over Zed. Anyway, not only that, but Tidus and Zed hadn't been getting along lately...(Had to do with arguements over Lea that weren't really important to the story!) Anyway, in the end, Zed wasn't really controlled by his hatred or by Lea anymore, so he basically helped a lot in saving Yuna. Then, Lea and Zed both died, and so did Tidus. But the Fayth had decided that Tidus passed the test, so then Tidus was brought back! Okay? I hope it made sense! (In my little brain it made perfectly good sense...!) Again, I hope you enjoyed the story, and sorry if the story was a little rushed....


End file.
